Tender
by Hopeson8
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky debe lidiar con su amor no correspondido y la tortura de verlo cada día al lado de otro hombre.
1. Chapter 1

_**TENDER**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Mirándote**_

 _ **Saludos mis queridos y queridas lectoras! Para los que no me conocen yo soy HopeSon8z, fanficker salvadoreña con ya más de 2 años de ser parte de este maravilloso mundo…**_

 _ **Este es mi segundo fanfic sobre la serie y estoy muuuy emocionada por escribirlo. Espero que no me maten ni me fusilen por lo que vayan a leer :"v desde ya les aclaro que soy pro Viktuuri y pro Otayurio… pero también soy multishiper :v y no lo puedo evitar! Los chicos de YOI son tan lindos todos que me es imposible no shipearlos entre ellos, sobre todo si son los Yuris.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Si tienen críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas siempre y cuando mantengamos el respeto n.n sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo: Mirándote…**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

… _ **..**_

- _"TE AMO!"…-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir pesadas lágrimas de sus ojos._

 _Si el nipón no fuera tan ciego las habría distinguido de las gotas de lluvia que recorrían el rostro del rubio. Y si no fuera tan ciego habría notado que en aquellos ojos verdes tal desesperación yacía desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-"YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!"…-Gritó dándose la vuelta al sonido de los truenos y la fuerte tormenta que caía del cielo nublado; dejando al nipones allí, de pie, preguntándose a sí mismo qué estaba pasando… Sería ésta la última vez que vería al ruso?_

… _.._

 _ **10 meses antes..**_

 _-""Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky. Soy un patinador ruso de 20 años certificado por la FPJ. No tengo mayor cosa que decir; soy uno de los mejores con 2 medallas de oro en el GPF y una racha de victorias en todos los campeonatos y copas en los que he estado. Este año quedé en 2do lugar siendo derrotado por mi mayor rival, Yuri Katsuki… Es una molestia pero almenos dejé por muy debajo a mi otro rival y el más molesto patinador de todos: J.J, quien luego de esto seguro que finalmente aprende la lección y comienza a respetarme..""_

-YURI! Dónde estabas gatita! Te extrañé tanto!...-Saludó el canadiense con burla y ebrio, mientras se acercaba al rubio quien crujió los dientes al verlo.

-Piérdete J.J! Y déjame disfrutar de la fiesta…-Respondió con hostilidad dándole la espalda al moreno. Pero éste no le importó y de nuevo se lanzó de brazos al rubio.

-Vamos! No seas gruñón! A ambos nos botaron este año, deberíamos darnos apoyo mutuo sabes…-Le dijo en el oído dejando que el ruso sintiera el aliento a alcohol de su rival. Muy dentro de su corazón le daba pena, pero por otra parte le había dado justo en su punto débil y eso lo hacía rabiar. Con fuerza le dio un codazo en el abdomen que mandó al suelo al susodicho.

-No me interesa apoyarte, y tu mujer te dejó porque eres un idiota…-Le dijo furioso mientras el otro se retorcía de dolor sosteniendo su abdomen.

-Idiota dices?...-Replicó entre quejas y risas burlonas…-Dime Yuri, ya viste al otro Yuri?

Estas palabras bastaron para callar al rubio que de inmediato volteó la mirada al resto del salón buscando al nipón que parecía que finalmente había llegado.

Miró a su alrededor por unos segundos hasta que al fondo del salón pudo ver un grupo de chicas rodeando a la pareja más famosa del mundo del patinaje: El pentacampeón y leyenda viviente, Viktor Nikiforov; y su amante, el tricampeón y estrella del patinaje Yuri Katsuki.

Al verlo sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sintió que la cara le ardía… Ahí estaba de nuevo, admirándolo a la distancia, contemplando su sonrisa y su blanco y suave rostro que ahora se apreciaba mejor pues llevaba lentes de contacto. Desde que comenzó a salir oficialmente con Viktor su sentido de la moda había mejorado, por lo que el traje Armani negro que llevaba puesto le quedaba de maravilla, su cabello hacia atrás y la manera como sostenía la copa de vino lo hacía ver elegante.

Habían pasado solo unos segundos cuando la mirada del Katsuki se encontró con la del rubio.

-Oh! Yurio!...-Le saludó sonriente levantando su mano. Desde hace cinco años que le llamaba así, y aunque le molestaba, se había acostumbrado.

-Yurio! Ven con nosotros!...-Le invitó el albino agitando su mano.

Viktor, de ahora 33 años, estaba retirado desde hace ya un año. Todos intentaron detenerlo pero él tomó la decisión alegando que sus metas ya estaban completas y ahora quería dedicarse a formar nuevos patinadores; fue así como se convirtió en entrenador profesional siendo educado por Yakov. Ahora tenía a 3 patinadores a cargo además de Yuri; 2 de ellos júnior y el tercero acababa de debutar en la categoría senior.

Yakov se encuentra en un medio-retiro ya que aún tiene a cargo a Mila y Yurio, pero ahora podía disfrutar más de su vida junto a Lilia que regresó con él para cuidarlo en sus últimos años (O almenos eso fue lo que dijo).

-Oigan! No deban demasiado o harán un papelón como el año pasado!..-Les regañó el rubio al verlos con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Vamos Yurio! No seas aguafiestas! Mejor acompáñanos, ya tienes edad no…-Le dijo Viktor abrazándolo con su típica expresión alegre que no cambiaba con los años.

-Prefiero no hacerlo si es con ustedes…-Refunfuñó el de ojos verdes empujando el brazo del otro ruso con desdeño.

-Jajajaja Yurio nunca dejará de ser el mismo aunque ahora sea todo un hombre…-Dijo Yuri con una gran sonrisa refiriéndose a la apariencia tan masculina que el ruso había desarrollado.

Yuri Plisetsky, el lindo gatito quinceañero se había estirado hasta llegar a un 1.83m; sus hombros eran anchos, sus manos grandes y sus piernas muy largas y torneadas. Por sugerencia de Lilia había recortado su cabello aunque dejándose siempre su típico flequillo que caía sobre la mitad de su rostro. Aunque su personalidad era la misma, seguía siendo el mismo gruñón, y sus costumbres eran las mismas.

Yuri le sonrió cálidamente al ruso y éste se sonrojó al verlo. Maldijo su existencia y la del nipón por llevarlo a este nivel de locura en el que sólo podía desnudarlo con sus ojos y hacerlo suyo en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba.

Aquella trágica y erótica historia habría seguido en la mente del ruso de no ser porque frente a él vio una silueta familiar salir de aquel salón.

-Otabek?...-Se dijo antes de salir deprisa tras de él.

Siguió la sombra y pudo ver al kazajo a punto de subirse en su motocicleta.

-OTABEK ESPERA!...-Gritó corriendo hacia el moreno que se detuvo en seco y lentamente volteó hacia la voz que le llamaba.

-Yurio, qué es lo que quieres?...-Preguntó hostil sin verle a los ojos.

-Otabek yo…-Titubeó el rubio…-Cómo estás?...-Preguntó torpemente y apenado. En el momento quiso darse un golpe fuerte al darse cuenta de la pregunta tan estúpida que le había hecho al hombre del que se había separado hace apenas 2 semanas; pero Otabek no respondió, se mantuvo callado con la mirada baja.

-Otabek, te debo una disculpa…-Le dijo el rubio con la mirada arrepentida. Yurio sabía muy bien que su presencia lastimaba al kazajo quien había sido su mejor amigo y pareja por 5 años.

-No hagas esto Yuri…-Le interrumpió…-No necesito que te disculpes conmigo, no quiero escuchar eso de ti…-La respiración del pelinegro comenzó a entrecortarse y su nariz se puso roja al igual que sus orejas; sin embargo respiró profundo y contuvo las lágrimas que yacían en sus ojos.

-Otabek…-Le llamó el rubio sintiéndose destrozado al ver al kazajo así…-Otabek, yo realmente te amo…-Le dijo dando un paso al frente pero el Altin le señaló con su mano que se detuviera.

-Sé que me amas, pero no como yo a ti…-Dijo sonriendo resignado.

Yuri bajó la mirada, no podía responder a eso… Otabek se percató de esto, caminó hacia él y le abrazó… él también había crecido un par de centímetros pero no tanto como Yuri, por lo que su rostro quedaba a la altura del hombro del ruso.

-Contéstame una cosa Yuri...-Le dijo separándose del otro. Éste ya tenía los ojos rojos y estaba a punto de llorar, en ese aspecto tampoco había cambiado…

-Qué?...-Preguntó restregando sus ojos con su mano.

-Alguna vez consideraste quedarte conmigo para siempre?...-Preguntó serio viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

Yuri sabía que no podía vacilar, era Otabek quien exigía una respuesta..

-Otabek, durante todo este tiempo has sido mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor..Nunca pensé en nadie mejor para formar un hogar que no fueras tú…Pero…

-Con eso me basta…-Interrumpió girando hacia su moto y tomando su casco.

Yuri lo miró intrigado, el otro subió a su moto y arrancó el motor; estaba a punto de colocarse el casco cuando Yuri corrió hacia él y con un " _Otabek!"_ de advertencia le besó en los labios con intensidad. Otabek no rechazó aquel beso, al contrario, quería sentirlo por última vez… Yuri lloraba, no quería hacerle esto a la persona en la que más había confiado en su vida, y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo…

-Lo lamento tanto!...-Le dijo enterrando su cara llena de lágrimas en el pecho del kazajo.

Otabek suspiró y sonrió…-Yuri, mírame…-Le dijo levantándole el rostro para ver aquellos ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas…-Todo este tiempo has dicho que tienes miedo al compromiso y que no estás listo para dar el siguiente paso, que eres demasiado joven y no quieres apresurar las cosas. Pero la verdad es que no quieres hacer estas cosas conmigo no es cierto?...-Le dijo sonriendo mientras el otro lo miraba asombrado…-Tú no me has dicho nada, pero yo te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y sé que todo este tiempo has estado luchando contigo para amarme de la manera que lo amas a él…

Yuri reaccionó atónito, qué significaba todo esto?! Había alguien más aparte de J.J que lo sabía?! Y aún más importante… Esa persona, ERA OTABEK?!

-Ot…Otabek..Yo…-Titubeó nervioso.

-No tienes que decir nada… Yo lo he callado todo este tiempo porque veía tus esfuerzos a diario. De alguna forma me hacías sentir especial para ti, es por eso que no tengo resentimientos…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuri no dijo nada, entonces Otabek arrancó de nuevo y se colocó el casco…-Saluda a Nikolai de mi parte…-Se despidió finalmente antes de desaparecer a la vista del ruso.

Yurio se quedó allí, con el corazón destrozado. Molesto consigo mismo por hacer lo primero que había jurado no hacer: Lastimar a Otabek…

Bajo el cielo de la noche, se echó a llorar…

…

 _ **Yyyy hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy D"x lo sé, es depre.. Pero debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo libre he decidido hacer los capítulos cortos para poder actualizarlos con mayor facilidad y rapidez mientras mantenga la idea fresca xD**_

 _ **Me duele, me duele mucho escribir este tipo de cosas D"x y más porque soy pro-OtaYurio y amo a Otabek! Pero es indispensable hacer este tipo de cosas si queremos que la historia agarre rumbo TnT en fin… Por qué J.J sabe el secreto de Yuri? Por qué lo sabía Otabek? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Enfrentándote**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

… _ **.**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _-""No tienes que decir nada… Yo lo he callado todo este tiempo porque veía tus esfuerzos a diario. De alguna forma me hacías sentir especial para ti, es por eso que no tengo resentimientos""…-Le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Yuri no dijo nada, entonces Otabek arrancó de nuevo y se colocó el casco…-""Saluda a Nikolai de mi parte""…-Se despidió finalmente antes de desaparecer a la vista del ruso._

… _.._

A Yuri le tomó unos segundos reaccionar ver que el kazajo desaparecía a la distancia. En ese momento se preguntaba qué podía hacer, y hubiese querido tener el valor suficiente como para ir tras él y detenerlo. Él lo quería, lo quería realmente… Pero, había una sombra en su corazón que no podía dejar; Otabek lo sabía, y aun así…

-" _Otabek me pidió que viviera con él porque pensó que finalmente estaba listo para avanzar, pero al negarme se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca pude olvidar este sentimiento oculto en mí.._ "…-Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos…-PERFECTO YURI! DEJASTE IR AL HOMBRE PERFECTO PARA TI.. QUÉ IDIOTA SOY!...-Gritó golpeando un cubo gigante de plástico que se encontraba allí como adorno.

Lo pateó y pateó como loco intentado descargar su ira contra sí mismo por ser incapaz de retener lo bueno en su vida y al contrario torturarse a sí mismo por un amor que nunca sería correspondido.

-Maldita sea Yuri! Eres un idiota! Idiota!...-Gritaba mientras destruía aquella cosa. Y habría seguido así de no ser porque alguien le detuvo con sólo decir su nombre.

-Yurio qué estás haciendo?!...-Le gritó una voz justo detrás de él.

El ruso supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y maldijo al cielo por ser tan inoportuno con él.

-Déjame solo por favor…-Le dijo sin mostrarle su rostro.

Pero el Katsuki no quiso escuchar, caminó hacia Yurio y se colocó frente a él. Sacó sus grandes anteojos y luego vio al rubio fijamente por unos segundos.

-Qué estás viendo?...-Le preguntó algo molesto y extrañado de aquella reacción.

-Te estoy mirando a ti.. Tienes cara de necesitar un amigo en este momento…-Le dijo seriamente sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes. Yurio sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar dejándose caer sobre la suave y verde grama del lugar; enterrando su rostro en sus brazos y piernas mientras que con dificultad respiraba entre cada sollozo.

Yuri se sentó a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su mentó en el hombro del ruso, él chocó su cabeza con la del nipón y siguió llorando mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de su rostro.

 _En la fiesta…_

-..Y entonces le dijo "no hielo nada"..! JAJAJAJAJA…-Viktor disfrutaba contar sus chistes a los demás, aunque los otros preferían reírse para no hacer sentir mal al ruso, porque sus chistes, en verdad que eran malos.

El albino iba por la cuarta copa y estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos, sin embargo un repentina ventisca le hizo darse cuenta que algo le faltaba…-Oigan! Han visto a Yuri?...-Preguntó volteando a todas partes.

-Creo que salió a tomar el aire…-Le respondió Mila colgada del brazo de un apuesto hombre.

-Mmmm.. Ya veo…-Dijo con una mirada seria…-Bueno! Ya vendrá!...-Reaccionó con su típica sonrisa.

-Yo que tú lo cuidaría mejor…-Le dijo una voz tras de él. El ruso volteó y pudo ver al canadiense sentado en una mesa mientras tomaba su séptima copa. Con una mirada exhausta y ebria volteó hacia el albino…-No deberías dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, eres demasiado confiado…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Viktor no entendió esto, según él el tiempo que pasaba con Yuri era más que suficiente, de hecho, eran raros los momentos en los que no estaban juntos, entonces, a qué se refería J.J?

…

-Yurio… Ya te sientes mejor?...-Preguntó el pelinegro al ver que el ruso finalmente había dejado de llorar.

-Si se puede decir que mejor…-Respondió separándose del Katsuki y restregando su nariz que estaba roja.

-Yurio… Puedo preguntar qué pasó?...-Cuestionó el nipón mirando preocupado al rubio; pero éste no respondió. Yuuri respiró profundo y levantó la mirada…-Es Otabek cierto?...-Dijo haciendo reaccionar al otro que saltó al escuchar el nombre del kazajo.

-Cómo lo sabes?...-Preguntó sorprendido regresando a enterrar su rostro entre sus brazos, deprimido.

-Si no es por tu abuelo, es por Otabek, son los únicos por los que te pondrías así…-Le respondió suspirando convencido.

-Supongo que tienes razón…"" _No es así_ ""…-No hay nadie más..."" _Tú eres el que más me ha hecho sufrir_ ""…

Yuuri miró con atención al Plisetsky unos segundos; aún había brillo en sus ojos debido a las lágrimas, y su nariz se veía roja.

-Entonces… Qué pasó con Otabek?...-Volvió a preguntar curioso.

-Otabek y yo terminamos…-Respondió de inmediato el ruso.

Yuuri saltó sorprendido al escuchar tal noticia. De todas las posibilidades, no había pensado en esa.

-Estoy sorprendido, pensé que ustedes se llevaban de maravilla…-Exclamó mirando al rubio, aunque éste seguía con la mirada en alto.

-Es la verdad… Todo se acabó…-Dijo sin quitar la vista del cielo; rogaba al cielo que por lo que más quisiera, que el nipón no siguiera preguntando sobre su reciente ruptura.

-Pero.. Otabek en verdad te quiere. Incluso tu abuelo aprobó su relación al ver que iba en serio…-Le recordó el Katsuki acercándose unos centímetros más al rubio.

-No fue su culpa, él decidió terminar conmigo porque yo no pude comprometerme con él…-Respondió crujiendo los dientes y apretando sus puños... Recordarlo le daba rabia y dolor.

-A qué te refieres con eso? Acaso él se declaró?...-Preguntó el nipón sintiéndose confundido.

-Claro que no idiota, cómo podría? Me pidió que nos mudáramos juntos…-Respondió molesto.

Yuuri no dijo nada… Se quedó allí viendo al Plisetsky un rato. Suspiró y miró al cielo. Yurio encogió sus piernas y las sujetó con sus brazos, sobre ellas apoyó su mentón.

Yuuri sintió que el corazón se le movió al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del ruso; no era algo que pudiera verse todos los días. De hecho, esa expresión suya, era muy linda…

-Yurio, por qué no aceptaste mudarte con Otabek?...-Ya está, lo había preguntado; ahora solo podía esperar la reacción del ruso.

-No lo sé…-Respondió indiferente.

El nipón sintió una vibra extraña provenir de su compañero, y la verdad es que si lo sabía, pero cómo podía explicarlo?

-Creo que si lo sabes, pero por estima a Otabek temes decirlo…-Dijo serio mientras miraba las estrellas.

El susodicho se impresionó de aquellas palabras, después de todo, el nipón siempre podía ver dentro de su alma.

-Él no merecía que le hiciera eso…-Respondió despertando de nuevo aquel sentimiento de culpa.

-Creo que Otabek estará bien. Después de todo él es el tipo de persona que quiere que seas feliz, incluso si no es con él…-Le dijo con una sonrisa. El ruso abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquello era cierto, y lo único que podía hacer por Otabek en este momento era hacer valer el hecho de su sacrificio. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y con el Katsudon, o de lo contrario nada valdría la pena.

-Katsudon yo…

-Es como lo que yo siento con Viktor…-Interrumpió sin querer, cortando así el impulso del ruso.

Aquel lo miró y respiró profundo al ver la genuina sonrisa en el rostro del nipón.

-" _Lo sabía… He sabido esto durante cinco años…_ "…-Pensó bajando la mirada.

… _ **..**_

 _ **Ya no puedo más TnT lo dejaré hasta aquí por hoy…**_

 _ **No se me desanimen, aquí termina la "introducción" de la historia, ya no les haré sufrir más con el rompimiento del OtaYurio ni con el sufrimiento de Yuri P. y su amor no correspondido… Bueno, del último mencionado talvez sí muajajajaja xD**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida, siempre y cuando sea con respeto n.n Hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Cuidándote**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Quiero disculparme si algo referente a las competencias de patinaje está incorrecto. He investigado sobre el tema pero pude haber cometido algún error, así que de antemano discúlpenme si es así.**_

…

 _-"Es como lo que yo siento por Viktor!"_

-"" _Lo sabía… Lo he sabido por cinco años…"_ "

-Heey! Yuuri! Yurio! Vamos adentro!...-Les llamó una voz desde la entrada del hotel donde era el banquete. Ambos voltearon reconociendo que aquella voz pertenecía a Viktor.

-Ahora vamos!...-Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa y agitando su mano. El otro chasqueó su lengua molesto.

-Yurio!...-Le llamó tomándole del brazo…-No debes permitir que esto te deprima! Otabek estará bien! Te lo aseguro! Ahora vamos adentro; deberías olvidarte de lo que ya pasó…-Le invitó levantándose y jalando al rubio del brazo.

Yurio suspiró, se levantó y miró la sonrisa del nipón…

-Esta noche no Katsudon. Estoy bien, pero creo que prefiero ir a dormir al hotel…-Dijo alborotando el cabello del Katsuki con su mano. A aquel no le gustó tal caricia pues era muy infantil para alguien de su edad, retiró la mano del ruso, apretó sus labios y le miró.

-Seguro que estarás bien?...-Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo preocupado.

El otro lo vio sorprendido, sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Ya no soy un niño sabes? Puedo cuidarme solo…-Bromeó.

El nipón lo miró con atención, para él la sonrisa de Yurio siempre había sido reconfortante; era capaz de darle calma.

-Está bien, nos veremos luego…-Se despidió dirigiéndose hacia Viktor. No estaba conforme pero respetaría la decisión del ruso.

Así Yuri regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y se lanzó de frente a la cama enterrando su cara entre las almohadas de plumas.

-*Sonido de mensaje*

 _-*Yuri, no me arrepiento de mi tiempo contigo. Te prometo que voy a estar bien. Por ahora necesito tiempo, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos. Hasta pronto. O-..*_

Un mensaje corto y conciso.. Yuri cerró los ojos y apagó su celular; aquel mensaje fue suficiente para que sonriera y se quedara profundamente dormido…

-" _Gracias Otabek.."…_ -

…

 _3 meses después._

-" _Luego de terminar la temporada, el cerdo y Viktor decidieron regresar a Hasetsu por tiempo indefinido. Dijeron que querían ver a su familia y a Makkachin pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… Ya que yo no tenía nada que hacer, y mi abuelo insistió, los estoy acompañando. Yakov dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando regresara antes de mayo para empezar a preparar los programas para el próximo Gran Prix. No sé si esto tendrá algún propósito pero almenos podré volver a probar Katsudon y bañarme en las aguas termales..."_

-Hiroko! Mari! Ya están aquí!...-Gritó con entusiasmo una mujer de cabello castaño mientras los 3 invitados llegaban a la puerta.

-Minako Senpai! Gracias por traerlos! Yuri! Vicchan! Yurio! Qué gusto que estén aquí!...-Saludó una pequeña mujer que llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Suegrita! La extrañé!...-Exclamó el albino lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer que lo recibió afectuosamente.

-Hola mamá, perdón por no visitarlos en mucho tiempo…-Se disculpó Yuri sintiéndose apenado.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya están aquí…-Respondió la mujer mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Viktor que seguía colgando de ella.

Yurio se mantuvo serio, pero por dentro sentía algo de envidia al ver que Viktor había conseguido una familia tan afectuosa… un tonto como él….

Dentro del salón asomaron Mari y el señor Toshiya Katsuki…-Al fin llegaron! Qué gusto que estén aquí…-Saludó el hombrecito con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una charola con sake…-Seguramente querrán saludar a Makkachin, les diré a los muchachos que se encarguen de sus cosas…-Les dijo con una sonrisa. Viktor y Yuri se miraron entre sí…

Dentro de un saloncito, entre velas y flores, al lado del retrato de Vicchan se encontraba el de Makkachin…

-Hola Makkachin, estoy de regreso…-Saludó el albino con una sonrisa acariciando el marco de aquella fotografía.

En ella se encontraba Makkachin saltando mientras Viktor y Yuuri lo veían divertidos a la distancia. Era la foto favorita de Viktor, y él le pidió a Yuri que la colocara al lado de Vicchan, el fallecido perro del nipón.

Makkachin había muerto hace casi 2 años en la posada Katsuki por causas naturales.

Era viejo, pero siempre estuvo lleno de energía. No sería una exageración decir que su deceso fue razón para que Viktor se retirara, aunque Yuri siempre estuvo apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

Ya que tanto el ruso como Makka habían encontrado un hogar en Hasetsu, Viktor quiso que lo enterraran allí, además, así le haría compañía a Vicchan.

-Hola Makkachin, estoy de regreso… Lamento no venir en mucho tiempo, pero hemos estado ocupados…-Hablaba Viktor con el retrato mientras Yuri permanecía atrás viéndole…-Sabes, Yuri ganó otro oro en el GPF, y quedó segundo en el Campeonato Mundial. Me siento muy orgulloso de él y seguramente tú también lo estarías…-Siguió hablando mientras sonreía nostálgicamente…-Espero que Vicchan te esté haciendo compañía. Intenta no pelear con él así como yo lo hago con Yuuri…-Bromeó.

Yuri intentaba apoyarlo en todo, recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando él perdió a Vicchan, no quería que Viktor se sintiera igual de solo.

…

-Yurio, felicidades por ganar el Campeonato Mundial…-Le dijo la Katsuki mitad rubia mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Gracias…-Respondió el ruso mientras extendía su mano hacia ella solicitando uno para él.

Mari obedeció y luego prendió su encendedor para darle fuego al cigarro en la boca del Plisetsky. Este no acostumbraba fumar pero había aprendido a hacerlo; así ambos, con su típica actitud indiferente, fumaban de manera cool compitiendo entre ellos sobre quién expiraba mejor el humo.

-Yurio! Ya te he dicho que no fumes!...-Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta principal.

Aquel reaccionó de inmediato reconociendo el agudo timbre de voz de Yuko Nishigori.

-Yuko!...-Exclamó éste al verla en la puerta dejando caer el cigarrillo que apenas había encendido.

-Vaya, sí que has crecido estos tres años Yurio-kun…-Le dijo la castaña sosteniendo el mentón del ruso mientras examinaba su rostro.

-Pues tú no has cambiado…-Respondió el rubio con una disimulada sonrisa.

-Jajaja que va! Los 30 comienzan a hacer efecto en mí…-Bromeó agitando su mano con modestia…-Mis hijas, por otro lado…-Dijo antes de ser interrumpida por 3 vigorosas niñas a las que la pubertad le estaba comenzando a hacer efecto. Ahora los rasgos de su madre comenzaban a verse reflejados en las trillizas.

-YURI RUSO!...-Gritaron las tres lanzándose hacia al rubio quien no pudo aguantar el peso de las trillizas juntas y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Oigan! Esperen!...-Se quejó mientras intentaba zafarse de las chicas que estaban obstruyendo su respiración.

-Te extrañamos Yurio! Te has puesto tan guapo! Es verdad que estás soltero?!

-OIIGAAANN!...-Gritó la madre intentando calmar la emoción de las trillizas.

-Siguen siendo igual de intensas…-Exclamó Yurio levantándose con dificultad del suelo y sosteniendo su aplastado abdomen.

-Yu-chan?!...-Le llamó el pelinegro entrando a la sala.

-Yuri-kun! Qué gusto volver a verte!...-Saludó contenta la mujer acercándose al susodicho que venía acompañado del albino.

Aquel no pudo terminar de entrar al salón cuando las trillizas se abalanzaron sobre el Katsuki haciéndole lo mismo que a Yurio. Pero la castaña y el otro ruso siguieron hablando como si nada mientras que el Yuri ruso se reía a carcajadas burlándose del Katsudon.

-Tuvieron buen viaje?...-Preguntó la mujer colocando su brazo en el hombro de Viktor.

-Fue muy bueno! Aunque me dormí la mayor parte del viaje…-Respondió el albino rascando su nuca…-A propósito, dónde está Nishigori?...-Preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba en el salón.

-Él vendrá después! Está atendiendo la pista. Las visitas han sido más frecuentes desde que Yuuri se convirtió en una celebridad…-Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Cuando las trillizas finalmente liberaron al nipón, Toshiya y Hiroko les dieron a bienvenida oficial a los hijos pródigos e inauguraron la fiesta de bienvenida que les habían preparado.

El tiempo fue pasando de una manera muy amena, en la noche finalmente llegó Takeshi y entonces sacaron el sake…

Viktor fue el primero en caer en los efectos del sake, seguido de Yuuri y finalmente Nishigori que comenzaron a animar la fiesta de manera espontánea.

Mari los ignoraba, Hiroko solo reía, Toshiya servía más sake pero sin probar él un sorbo y Minako intentaba cubrir los ojos de las trillizas para que no presenciaran el vergonzoso acto de su padre.

Antes de que Yuuri cayera dormido e inconsciente, Yurio salió a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire y contemplar el cielo un rato. Kyuushu se encontraba en el inicio de la primavera, por lo que los cerezos ya habían florecido.

El rubio los contemplaba mientras encendía otro cigarrillo que le había robado a Mari junto con su encendedor. Al hacerlo sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, volteó y sonrió mirando de nuevo al cielo.

-Me gustaría decir que me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir con esos dos; pero dadas las circunstancias creo que esperaba que vinieras…-Le dijo la castaña sentándose al lado del rubio.

El susodicho no respondió nada y colocó una mirada seria en su rostro al entender aquellas circunstancias a las que Yuuko se estaba refiriendo.

-Cómo estás?...-Preguntó seria.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió a secas.

Yuuko sabía que no podía exigir mayor respuesta por parte del ruso, además no quería sonar como si tuviera compasión, eso podría molestarle al Plisetsky.

Ella y él habían desarrollado una amistad de confianza y hermandad así que lo conocía bien… Sin embargo, algo le estaba molestando mucho.

-Yurio-kun…-Le llamó tocándole el hombro, éste reaccionó mirando el rostro con mirada inconforme de la castaña…-El mensaje que me mandaste no sonaba nada parecido a lo que ahora dices! Fue por esa razón que le pedí a Yuuri que te trajera con ellos, no me mientas!...-Le rogó la mujer con desesperación.

-YUKO!...-Le interrumpió el rubio…-Debes creerme cuando te digo que estoy bien. Otabek y yo estamos esforzándonos por volver a hablar, queremos ser amigos…-Le explicó tomando a la mujer de los hombros.

Yuuko estaba sorprendida, escuchar esas palabras le tranquilizaba pero no le daban paz.

-Todo esto es tan repentino, hace 4 meses yo pensaba que Otabek y tú eran la pareja perfecta. Es decir, él estaba loco por ti y eso podía percibirse.. Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?...-Le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No necesitas saber mayor detalle. Él y yo vamos a superar esto… aún más importante deberías felicitarme por ganar el Campeonato Mundial…-Respondió a la mujer con seriedad intentando evadir la pregunta. No es como que quisiera hablar de eso con Yuuko o cualquier otra persona.

-Felicidades…-Se limitó a responder la castaña haciendo un puchero.

Yurio sabía que ella no estaba conforme, pero no quería seguir hablando del tema así que apagó el cigarro y se puso de rodillas.

-Será mejor que entremos, o Nishigori podría unírseles a aquellos idiotas…-Dijo el Plisetsky levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia Yuuko.

La mujer tenía preguntas pero estaba también consciente que no podía dejar a su marido más tiempo con los peligrosos y extravagantes patinadores.

Tal como era de esperarse… Nishigori bailaba sobre la mesa, Viktor le animaba en ropas menores (es decir, sin camisa y con la corbata amarrada en su cabeza), por otra parte Yuuri estaba tendido en el piso inconsciente.

Yuuko sentía que iba explotar… Pero decidió tomar a sus hijas y a su ebrio esposo y despedirse de todos antes de que pasaran por más vergüenza, no sin antes disculparse con Hiroko por la conmoción. Ellas y las trillizas cargaron al ebrio hombre de regreso a casa que por suerte no estaba tan lejos. Las trillizas parecían estarlo disfrutando mientras lo grababan todo con sus celulare.

Yurio por otro lado contemplaba el penoso escenario frente a él. Después de todo esos dos nunca iban a cambiar….

-La vida parece volver a ser como antes…-Bromeó Mari llevando los platos y tazas sucias en una charola mientras se dirigía a la cocina con su madre.

-No tienen remedio…-Exclamó el rubio suspirando decepcionado.

-Yurio-kun, cuando quieras puedes ir a tu habitación, tus cosas ya están allí y no te preocupes, hemos remodelado hace poco así que tu habitación es más grande que la última vez…-Le dijo la pequeña y voluptuosa mujer de anteojos con una gran sonrisa.

Yurio se sorprendió por un momento y luego recordó que siempre se había quejado del tamaño de su habitación cuando se quedaba en la posada Katsuki.

-Nunca me he sentido incómodo señora, siempre he estado agradecido por su hospitalidad…-Respondió el ruso con una sonrisa resplandeciente que deslumbró a la mujer.

-Vaya vaya, después de todo te has convertido en un hombre Yurio-kun…-Exclamó la mujercita con asombro. El otro no comprendió muy bien pero decidió sonreír y encoger los hombros modestamente….-Qué descanses querido!...-Se despidió la mujer desapareciendo del escenario.

El ruso respiró profundo y luego volteó hacia donde se encontraba el ebrio Katsudon.

- _"Un hombre eh…"…-_ Se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo y sentándose de cuclillas ante el nipón…- _"Un hombre enamorado de otro hombre…"…-_ Yurio se acercó más y tocó con sus dedos las mejillas rosadas del pelinegro que seguía dormido…-" _Si tan solo no fueras tú…"…-_ Pensó acercándose más y más al rostro del Katsuki.

Al verlo dormir tan profundamente con su boca semi-abierta, su camisa a medio desabotonar, sus ojos despejados de aquellos horribles anteojos y sus mejillas y orejas enrojecidas por el alcohol; sintió un profundo impulso brotar de su ser. Como si fuera un imán siendo atraído por una gigantesca masa del hierro más puro.

- _"Si tan solo pudiera decirte…"…-_ Pensó desenfrenadamente inclinándose hacia el otro, ignorando por completo a su lado la presencia del albino que también dormía…-" _Quisiera tanto poder hacerte mío..!..."_

El rubio tomó con su mano el cuello del pelinegro y lo levantó levemente mientras posaba sus labios sobre los del Katsudon…. Podía sentir el olor a alcohol, pero también el olor de su sudor. Era dulce, era cálido, era Yuuri Katsuki.

Se esforzó tanto por no hacer ningún ruido que apenas pudo disfrutar como se debe aquellos labios carnosos que tanto había anhelado probar algún día. Esto era su mayor secreto, y nadie lo sabría nunca, ni siquiera Viktor que estaba a sólo centímetros de distancia y además estaba inconsciente. Él nunca se enteraría… o al menos eso creía.

Lo que Yurio no pudo notar debido a su breve momento de debilidad es que a su derecha, unos ojos azules como el cielo habían presenciado todo…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Okkkkk hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan con la continuación de esta dramática historia. Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ;) ;) :* :***_


	4. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 3.5: El día que J.J fue abandonado**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

….

 _-"Estoy enamorada de otro! Perdóname J.J…. Pero ya no puedo ser tu novia…"_

- _""Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Isabella me dijo antes de tomar sus maletas e irse del hotel. Yo estaba a mitad del trofeo NHK… Dijo que se había enamorado de un médico cirujano y que iba regresar a Canadá para estar con él. No la culpo, ella se merece estabilidad, y mi vida despreocupada va cada vez peor. Lo curioso de todo esto es que no siento nada; normalmente cuando un hombre es abandonado éste maldice a la mujer y al otro por el que lo dejó pero yo no me siento así, no siento dolor ni tristeza, habré perdido mi sensibilidad?..""_

 _-""Hoy es la fase final del trofeo NHK, me siento preparado pero mi mente está cansada. Quiero irme a casa, después de todo el GPF no es la gran cosa… No, calma, debes concentrarte J.J, será mejor que vaya al baño a refrescarme un rato…""_

 _J.J caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, en voz baja repetía para sí mismo su "J.J Style" buscando la determinación que necesitaba._

-"" _Bien! Aquí nadie me molestará.. Recuerda tu estilo, recuerda tu estilo, recuerda tu esti…..""_

 _-Ah ah ah.. Yuuri…._

 _-""Que… Qué es esto?! Acaso esa voz y esa maleta que asoma por debajo de la puerta de la caseta no es de Yuri?... Espera.. No me digas que… Él está….?!...""_

 _-AH!_

 _J.J se quedó petrificado frente a la puerta de la caseta de donde venía aquella voz. Por una rendija logró ver el cabello rubio del ruso, efectivamente era Yuri Plisetsky…_

 _Todo se complicó cuando aquel sin darse cuenta de la presencia del canadiense, salió del baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

 _-Yuri?…-Le llamó el moreno haciendo reaccionar al ruso que palideció al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto._

 _Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Yuri no sabía qué decir, estaba atónito, cómo salir de ésta?!_

 _-Tú…DESGRACIADO! ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO!…-El rubio se lanzó sobre el canadiense tomándole de la camisa con todas sus fuerzas…-OLVIDA LO QUE VISTE! OLVIDA QUE ESCUCHASTE ALGO!...-Le gritaba desesperado y molesto con las pupilas dilatadas y su cara toda roja._

 _-DEJAME!…-Le gritó el moreno empujando a su atacante….-No voy a olvidar lo que he visto y escuchado, así que más te vale ser amable conmigo si no quieres que le diga a tu querido Otabek lo que haces cuando él no está contigo!…-Amenazó señalándole con el dedo._

 _El otro intentó calmarse y hablar las cosas como adultos, no quería que su secreto se supiera, y si eso implicaba hacer un trato con J.J pues no le quedaba de otra. Apretó sus puños y respiró profundo._

 _-De acuerdo… Dime qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio…-Le dijo en un tono más tranquilo pero crujiendo los dientes._

 _J.J se quedó pensando un minuto, qué podía obtener del ruso que le fuera útil?_

 _-Bueno… Fui abandonado ayer y estoy caliente, diviérteme…-Le ordenó tomando al ruso del mentón y acercándose a él de manera dominante._

 _-*CABEZAZO FUERTE!*_

 _Luego del fuerte golpe J.J cayó al piso semi-inconsciente sujetando su cabeza del dolor que sentía._

 _-NO ME IMPORTA SI SE LO DICES A LOS DEMÁS! NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE MENTIR O CORTAR TU CABEZA! NUNCA VOY A SER TU JUGUETE SEXUAL! QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO!…-El Plisetsky salió del baño molesto y dando pasos tan fuertes que la tierra comenzaba a temblar._

 _J.J estaba sorprendido. A pesar de todo el gatito conservaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba; eso era algo que siempre había admirado de él. A pesar de las bromas que le había hecho estos años él no se dejaba inferiorizar por nadie…_

 _-""Maldito Yuri.. Así no tiene sentido jugar contigo…""…-Pensó sonriendo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza._

 _-""Decidí guardar su secreto por decisión propia. Puede que no se sintiera perturbado por lo que sé pero tengo la impresión que ha sido más callado conmigo desde ese día… Supongo que después de todo en verdad espera que guarde el secreto…""_

 _-""Quedé cuarto este año en el GPF…El desempeño de los Yuris fue espléndido como siempre, y justo como pensé Yuri Plisetsky no dejó que nada nublara su desempeño.. Ni siquiera porque Otabek terminó con él hace unas semanas; él cree que nadie lo sabe, pero esos dos son tan transparentes que no es difícil adivinar lo que pasó entre ellos… Aun no entiendo cómo puede ser tan centrado incluso en el peor de los momentos, él no se da cuenta que es el más grande de todos. Cuando Isabella me dejó no estaba tan concentrado como él, me perdí en el camino…. Como sea….Su rivalidad conmigo le da más fuerza, por eso, mientras pueda, más vale que siga actuando como su molesto enemigo, aunque me haya dejado por muy debajo de él…""_

 _-YURI! Dónde estabas gatita! Te extrañé tanto!…-""Le molesta tanto que le diga así, es divertido ver sus reacciones..""_

 _-Vamos! No seas gruñón! A ambos nos botaron este año, deberíamos darnos apoyo mutuo sabes_ …-

 _-*GOLPE EN EL ESTÓMAGO*_

 _-No me interesa apoyarte, y tu mujer te dejó porque eres un idiota…-""Idiota? En verdad me llama idiota a mí cuando él está igual o peor que yo?""_

 _Idiota dices?...-Replicó entre quejas y risas burlonas…-Dime Yuri, ya viste al otro Yuri?_

 _-""De inmediato volteó, me ha ignorado por completo y ahora está viendo al Yuri japonés ser feliz como una perdiz con Viktor Nikiforov… Ese par de tontos… Viktor no se da cuenta de que Yuri Plisetsky ya no es un niño, ahora es un hombre, y es capaz de arrebatarle a su querido cerdito japonés…""_

 _-""Como sea, seguiré aquí bebiendo mientras desahogo mis penas…""_

 _Unos minutos después…_

… _-Oigan! Han visto a Yuri?..._

 _-""Viktor pregunta por su novio… Acaso no salió detrás de Yuri? No se dio cuenta?..."_

 _-Creo que salió a tomar el aire…-""La pelirroja tampoco sabe que se fue detrás del Yuri ruso""_

 _-Mmmm.. Ya veo… Bueno! Ya vendrá!..._

 _-""Aarggh! Viktor Nikiforov me desespera… Fue esa misma actitud tan confiada que me arrebató a Isabella de mi lado… No me di cuenta cuando ella conoció a alguien más ni mucho menos cuando se enamoró… Debería abrirle los ojos de una buena vez!... Espera J.J, no tomes decisiones mientras estás ebrio.. Será mejor que te quedes callado, no quieres tener más problemas de los que ya tienes…""_

 _-Yo que tú lo cuidaría mejor…-""Maldición J.J te dije que te quedaras callado!..""…-No deberías dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, eres demasiado confiado…_

 _-""Bien hecho J.J, ahora eres el entrometido en el triángulo amoroso… Debías quedarte callado! Mira su estúpida cara! Ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que le dijiste! Es inútil con estos rusos… Son demasiado lentos… Bueno, supongo que no queda de otra… Veré avanzar esta situación desde la primera fila… Y quien sabe, talvez sea divertido…."_

… _ **.**_

 _ **J.J…. No tienes idea xD**_

 _ **Ok, quise hacer este "extra" porque no actualizaré la historia sino hasta la próxima semana ya que voy a entrar a parciales en la universidad y quería dejarles esto para aclarar la duda de cómo fue que J.J se enteró de los sentimientos de Yuri por Yuuri. Otra cosa, no me vayan a tomar a mal lo de Isabella, no es que ella sea mala ok, pero necesito tener a J.J soltero xD eso es todo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Siguiéndote**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

… _ **.**_

 _-"Aahh no puedo con mi cabeza... Siento que todo me da vueltas... Dónde estoy? Este olor a naturaleza y cerdo frito... Oh sí... Estoy en Hasetsu... Pero qué estaba haciendo? Recuerdo que comía con los demás, nos dieron la bienvenida, saludé a Makkachin y luego comencé a beber... Entiendo, estoy en medio de una resaca… Aaahh cómo duele mi cabeza! Ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos!... o sí?... Voy a intentarlo…"_

 _-"Qué es eso? La silueta de Yuuri durmiendo a mi lado? Pero de quién es esa otra sombra? Yurio?... Sin duda es él, ese cabello rubio lo prueba… Qué..?... Qué está haciendo? Se está inclinando hacia Yuuri… Aaahh no puedo moverme, estoy demasiado ebrio… Por qué se inclina? Qué es lo que pretende?..."_

 _-"QUÉ?! YURIO ACABA DE BESAR A YUURI?! No no no no no no! Debo estar teniendo una pesadilla! Es imposible que Yurio éste..!"_

-AAHH!

Viktor despertó de golpe y sudando, como si hubiese tenido la peor pesadilla en su vida.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Yuuri. A su lado se encontraba el susodicho durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa.

Viktor lo contempló con una mirada seria, le acarició el rostro durmiente y pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro que decía "Viktor" salir de sus labios. Respiró profundamente y volvió a acostarse, ésta vez quedando frente a frente con el nipón.

-" _Lo habré soñado?._."…-Se preguntó a sí mismo viendo los labios entreabiertos de su amante…- _"Debí habérmelo imaginado, después de todo estaba muy ebrio.. y Yurio está en su cuarto no? Es imposible que entrara en nuestra habitación y besara Yuuri estando yo justo al lado…"_

Viktor intentaba por todos los medios convencerse de que todo había sido un malentendido, después de todo Yurio nunca había mostrado ese tipo de atracción hacia Yuuri y además recién había terminado su relación con Otabek… Pero… De alguna manera se sentía perturbado.

El albino contempló por un momento al pelinegro, le dio un beso en la frente y miró aquellos labios rosados y húmedos que había hecho suyos hace tiempo.

-" _Yuuri… Tú eres mío.._ "…-Pensó besando al bello durmiente mientras deslizaba una mano debajo de la sábana sobre el torso del nipón hasta llegar a la parte baja, donde retiró los pantaloncillos de pijama que llevaba puestos mientras él (Viktor) bajaba lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar al pelinegro llegando hasta la parte baja de su amante.

… _._

 _-"Ah… Qué es ésta extraña sensación? Siento que algo me está jalando…"_

Sin imaginarse un segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Yuuri abrió los ojos lentamente dejando entrar la luz a sus retinas. Como aún tenía resaca, la brillante luz del día le llegaba como pequeños alfileres incrustándose en su cabeza provocando una severa migraña… Eso sumándole el hecho de que su cuerpo se sentía extraño.

Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que aquella sensación provenía de su parte baja, más específicamente de su pe..

-VIKTOR!...-Gritó despavorido al ver al albino succionando con fuerza su miembro…-Qué estás haciendo?!...-Dijo intentando separarse del ruso, pero contrario a eso, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar a favor de Viktor.

-Yuuri… Tú eres mío…-Dijo clavando sus brillantes ojos azules en la mirada perdida del nipón que se rindió por completo ante el ruso…

…

-Viktor, qué sucede?...-Preguntó una vez que todo había acabado y el Nikiforov estaba más calmado.

-Yuuri..Creo que tuve un mal sueño…-Le dijo recostando su rostro en las piernas de su amante con la mirada cabizbaja.

Aquel se sorprendió por un momento, eso era todo? Todo esto por un sueño?.. Bueno, no era como si fuera una gran sorpresa, después de todo Viktor solía exagerar las cosas.

Yuuri sonrió y acarició la cabeza del albino con ternura.

-Calma Viktor, fue sólo una pesadilla…-Le reconfortó con una sonrisa. Aquel lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos (como si fuera un niño) y le abrazó fuerte.

 _Unos minutos después…_

-Cuánto tardan esos idiotas, el desayuno se les enfriará…-Gruñó el otro ruso viendo la comida servida pero nadie más que él en la mesa.

Mari Katsuki, que pasaba por ahí con una charola y un cigarro en su boca, sonrió ante la típica actitud malhumorada del rubio.

-No te alteres tan temprano Yurio, recuerda que esos dos estaban muy ebrios anoche, seguramente aún tienen resaca..

Las palabras de Mari hicieron que en un instante aquel recordara su travesura de anoche; entonces un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero él lo supo ocultar…

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Le respondió colocando su mano sobre su boca para disimuladamente acariciar sus labios y recordar la sensación.

Yurio había sido débil, había probado lo prohibido para él…. Pero vamos! después de tanto sufrimiento por tanto tiempo, se lo debía! O almenos eso quería creer.

-Buenos días…-Saludó una voz entrando al salón.

-" _Hablando del Rey de Roma"_ …-Pensó el aludido.

El nipón iba entrando acompañado del albino quien traía una expresión relajada.. Contrario a Yuuri quien se veía muy cansado.

-Buenos días…-Respondió su hermana.

Yurio sólo se mantuvo serio y callado, intentando actuar indiferente, pero era inevitable que el tigre dentro de él no rugiera al ver la actitud tan doméstica de Viktor hacia Yuuri.. Siempre parecían recién casados… eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Viktor miró fijamente a Yurio, intentando encontrar alguna señal sospechosa, pero éste solo comía tranquilo e indiferente como siempre…

-" _Sí.. Seguramente fue sólo un sueño.."_ …-Pensó respirando profundo y aliviado mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

-Oh! Está delicioso!...-Exclamó el Katsuki al probar los alimentos.

-Es una nueva receta…-Respondió Hiroko con una sonrisa pasando por allí.

-Delicioso! Nunca había probado algo parecido!...-Exclamó Viktor emocionado dando bocado tras bocado.

-No hablen con la boca llena! Es desagradable!...-Les regañó el otro ruso aunque Viktor y Yuuri lo ignoraron de tan fascinados que estaban con la comida.

-Jaja Yurio-kun es como el chaperon de Yuuri y Vicchan. Ahora los regañas por sus modales e incluso anoche tuviste que llevarlos a la cama jaja

Las palabras de Hiroko hicieron que Viktor reaccionara de inmediato y casi se ahogara con la comida.

-Qué dicen? Yurio nos llevó a la cama?...-Preguntó entre bocanadas dificultosas.

-Así es, y fue un fastidio…-Respondió el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos.

- _"Así que Yurio sí tuvo contacto con Yuuri…"…-_ Razonó el albino colocando su mano sobre su mentón…- _"Esto me pone en duda…"…-_ Se dijo frunciendo y haciendo un puchero.

-Oye Yurio.. A quién llevaste primero a la cama?...-Le preguntó el albino muy serio.

Yurio y Yuuri lo miraron confundidos, por qué de repente se había puesto tan serio?

-Uh? Porqué me preguntas eso?...-Le cuestionó el Plisetsky arqueando una ceja.

-Sólo es una pregunta…-Dijo Viktor entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me llevé al cerdo primero.. Contento?...-Respondió con hostilidad.

Viktor frunció, algo de eso le daba mala espina.

-" _Qué le pasa a éste idiota? Por qué está tan molesto?..."_ …-Pensaba Yurio al ver que el albino lo miraba molesto…-" _Espera! Podría ser que él sabe que yo…_ "

-Viktor? Qué sucede?...-Le llamó el pelinegro, pero éste fue ignorado por los rusos quienes estaban comenzando a emanar un aura azul y negra de ellos..

-" _Estaré alucinando o es que Viktor y Yurio han adoptado la forma de un perro y un gato salvaje?.."…-_ Pensó Yuuri viendo a aquellos dos.

Viktor estaba a punto de iniciar un interrogatorio cuando Toshiya Katsuki apareció en la sala.

-Vicchan, tienes una llamada de Rusia. Una mujer que dice llamarse Lilia le urge hablar contigo…-Le informó el hombrecito.

-Lilia? Iré de inmediato.. Debe ser Yakov…-Reaccionó el albino dirigiéndose a donde estaba el teléfno.

Yuuri y Yurio se quedaron solos en la mesa, pero de alguna manera el ambiente se sentía tenso.

-Qué diablos le pasa a Viktor?! Se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama?...-Gruñó el rubio refiriéndose al extraño comportamiento del Nikiforov.

-La verdad no estoy seguro…-Respondió Yuuri recordando el temprano ataque de su novio al amanecer.

 _-"Podría ser que Viktor sabe lo que hice anoche? Pero es imposible, él estaba inconsciente… Aunque fue un descuido mío hacerlo la primera vez mientras estábamos aún en el salón principal… Debí haber esperado hasta que me lo llevé a la habitación… Aunque de todas formas… Lo hice en ambos lugares…"_

Yurio miró de reojo al Katsudon. Sus labios se veían igual de rosa que anoche, y aunque incluso los mordió, se había asegurado de no dejar una sola marca para que su molesto compañero ruso no fastidiara. Aunque de alguna manera estaba actuando sospechoso.

Pasaron unos minutos y Viktor regresó con una expresión agitada y preocupada.

-Yuuri! Debo regresar a Rusia de inmediato!...-Gritó al Katsuki quien casi se asfixia con la comida de la sorpresa que se llevó.

-Ahora?! Por qué?...-Preguntó confundido.

-Yakov tuvo una recaída y fue internado en el hospital por tiempo indefinido. Quiere que vaya y me haga cargo de todo mientras regresa!...-Le explicó sintiéndose preocupado por el trabajo y sobre todo por Yakov.

Yuuri entendía perfectamente lo que implicaba, y no podía ser tan egoísta como para retener a Viktor, sabía que él amaba su trabajo…

-Está bien, iré a empacar…-Dijo levantándose de la mesa. Yurio y Viktor reaccionaron sorprendidos.

-Qué dices cerdo?! Pero si acabamos de llegar!...-Exclamó Yurio al ver que el Katsuki estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Yurio tiene razón, no es necesario que vengas conmigo, han pasado tres años desde que viste a tu familia!...-Le dijo el albino tomando al pelinegro de los hombros para detenerlo.

-VIKTOR! No voy a dejarte solo cuando me necesitas! Tú también eres mi familia!...-Gritó Yuuri con decisión.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido, pero en su corazón, una inmensa felicidad estaba brotando… saber que su novio estaba dispuesto a dejar a su familia por él, le daba la seguridad indudable que nada ni nadie podría separarlo de Yuuri..

Yurio por otro lado, permaneció callado y serio, pero dentro de él, su corazón se estaba desmoronando. Ahora sí, de ninguna manera tendría alguna oportunidad con el Katsudon… Sólo le quedaba rendirse…

-Yuri… Déjame ir solo….-Le dijo el albino con una mirada tranquila.

-Pero Vikt…

-No te preocupes por mí. Seguramente regresaré la próxima semana, sabes que Yakov no confía en mí para llevar el negocio y de seguro querrá regresar lo más pronto posible…-Dijo con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro del nipón con su mano.

Le dio un beso en la frente y el otro le abrazó con fuerza…

Sin que ellos lo notaran, Yurio salió de la sala, se encerró en su habitación y golpeó una pared con fuerza…

…..

- _"Y así Viktor regresó a Rusia… Decidí quedarme por insistencia de Yuko y el cerdo; después de todo, mi licencia era hasta mayo, y las cosas de las que Viktor debía encargarse eran sólo administrativas… Aun así, espero que Yakov esté bien.. Aunque tal parece que no fue nada grave.."_

-Allá va el avión de Viktor…

- _"Aarggh! Debo ser un completo idiota como para venir y acompañar al cerdo a despedirse de su amado Viktor..! Cuándo caí tan bajo?! Ahí está él, mirando por la ventana como el avión de Viktor desaparece a la distancia; y mientras tanto yo estoy aquí, observando como el estúpido hombre del que me enamoré llora por otro…"_

No es como que Yurio hubiera querido ver la conmovedora despedida de ese par de idiotas, pero Yuuri no sabía conducir. Así que no le quedó de otra más que acompañarlo y servirle de chofer.

- _"Espero que esto no sea como la última vez que el cerdo se separó de Viktor… Creo que_ _fue hace 5 años en las preliminares del GPF, cuando Viktor vino a Japón por su perro. El Katsudon estaba tan deprimido que abrazó a todo el que se le atravesó… En verdad parecía un maniático…_ "…

-Yurio? Nos vamos?...-Le llamó el pelinegro interrumpiendo los pensamientos del sufrido ruso.

Así ambos emprendieron camino de regreso a la posada.

-Espero que Yakov esté bien…-Dijo el pelinegro sintiéndose preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yerba mala nunca muere…-Le respondió Yurio de manera sarcástica. Yuuri no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Dijo sonriente. Aquel lo miró de reojo, la sonrisa del Katsudon era siempre tan brillante…

Al llegar a la posada, Yuuri dijo que se sentía cansado y necesitaba dormir, todos sabían que lo que en verdad haría era hacerse bolita y deprimirse porque Viktor se había ido… Siempre había sido así, y ahora más ya que no se habían separado en 5 años.

 _3 días después…_

-Hasta cuándo seguirá lloriqueando? Ya lleva 3 días que no sale de la habitación!...-Exclamó Mari mientras ella y el rubio llevaban la ropa sucia a la lavandería.

-Ya sabes cómo es; estará así unos días más o hasta que Viktor regrese…-Le respondió el ruso indiferente llevando la cesta de la ropa.

Ya que Yuuri no salía de la habitación, y Yurio no le gustaba hacer turismo, decidió quedarse en la posada y ayudar. Su presencia había atraído muchos clientes… sobretodo clientela femenina…

Mari y Hiroko habían observado con asombro a Yurio estos 3 días. A pesar de su apariencia Yurio sabía mucho de la vida doméstica; lavar, cocinar, asear, organizar, todo lo había hecho sin margen de error.

-Tú me sorprendes…-Le dijo Mari Katsuki al ver como el rubio separaba la ropa por color y la colocaba dentro de la lavadora.

-A qué te refieres?...-Le preguntó el susodicho sin entender el asombro de la rubia.

-No es nada, es sólo que… Estoy sorprendida que sepas hacer todas estas cosas.. Pensé que eras igual que mi hermano, torpe para la vida doméstica.. Pero al contrario, sabes mucho de esto…-Le explicó la mujer encendiendo un cigarro.

-No veo porqué te sorprende.. Ya sabías que he vivido solo desde los 12 años y tuve que aprender a cuidarme solo…-Le dijo extendiendo su mano en señal que le diera un cigarrillo a él también.

-" _Qué clase de vida ha tenido Yurio para llegar a ser tan autosuficiente a una edad tan joven?..."_ …-Pensó la mitad rubia contemplando al ruso que seguía haciendo su trabajo.

…..

-Buenos días…-Saludó una voz entrando al salón.

-Oh Yuuri! Finalmente te apareces!...-Saludó Hiroko a su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si madre, tienes algo de comer? Estoy hambriento…-Le dijo en un tono desanimado sentándose a la mesa.

-Oh claro! Tengo unos pirozhki que quedaron de ayer…-Le dijo la mujer sacándolos del horno.

-Pirozhki? Puedes hacerlos madre?...-Preguntó el pelinegro con asombro.

-Cómo crees hijo?...-Le respondió la mujer sirviéndole la comida al nipón…-Los pirozhki de Katsudon son una receta especial de Yurio-kun y su abuelo; él los hizo ayer para nosotros…-Contó la mujercita con una gran sonrisa.

-Yurio? Él cocinó para ustedes?...-Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido de escuchar tal cosa.

-Claro! Yurio-kun ha estado trabajando muy duro para la posada estos días, deberías haberlo visto, se ha esforzado mucho, ese muchacho se ha convertido en todo un hombre a sus 20 años…-Exclamó la mujer con entusiasmo mientras que su hijo lo escuchaba todo sin creerlo.

-" _Yurio ha hecho eso por mi familia? Y mientras tanto yo en mi habitación deprimido… Soy una vergüenza…"…-_ Pensó el Katsuki regañándose a sí mismo.

-Vaya, te dignaste en salir…-Escuchó una voz burlona tras de él.

Yuuri volteó y vio al ruso parado con vestimenta japonesa así como lo hacía su familia, se veía muy varonil… Recordó de inmediato la imagen de Yurio a los 15 años con su traje blanco y el cabello suelto haciendo la rutina de Ágape, ahora se veía así pero era diferente, ahora su cabello era corto y sus facciones eran más las de un hombre que las de un chico.

-Yurio…-Susurró con asombro.

-Vamos, no te quedes allí, ven y ayúdame…-Le dijo tomándole del brazo y llevándolo con él. Justo como Yuuri lo había hecho cuando él terminó con Otabek.

Así Yurio y Yuuri trabajaron todo el día en la posada, y ya que ambos eran muy populares, ese fue uno de los días con más clientela. Incluso muchas chicas pagaban la entrada sólo para verlos, era todo un espectáculo.

Talvez Yuuri nunca sería suyo, pero sólo por ese momento, estaban ellos dos solos….

Al final del día ambos quedaron exhaustos…

-Vaya, nunca había estado tan cansado en mi vida…-Exclamó el pelinegro recostándose en la terraza.

-Es porque eres un flojo…-Bromeó el rubio recostándose a su lado y colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Yuuri volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi familia estos días, hiciste lo que yo debía hacer…-Le dijo agradecido.

Yurio no quiso verlo o de lo contrario podría delatarse.

-No fue nada…Era lo menos que podía hacer…-Respondió sin mucha emoción.

-Yuuri hijo, tienes una llamada de Rusia, es Vicchan…-Le llamó la mujer de anteojos.

Aquel no dudó en levantarse y correr hacia el teléfono, esperaba tener buenas noticias.

-VIKTOR! Eres tú?...-Dijo tomando el teléfono.

 _-*Yuuri! Qué gusto escucharte! Pensé que moriría si no escuchaba tu voz!*_ …-Le respondió la voz del albino.

-Lo mismo digo, cómo van las cosas? Yakov ya está mejor? Cuándo regresarás?...-Preguntaba ansioso el nipón.

- _*Él está mejor y he sabido llevar las cosas… Pero hay un inconveniente..*_ -Le dijo desanimado.

-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó sintiendo que el estómago comenzaba a revolvérsele.

- _*Debo ir con Yakov a una reunión de la FPJ como entrenador… Parece que él había olvidado decirme y ambos debemos viajar a América dentro de 2 semanas… Perdóname Yuuri, no podré regresar hasta entonces…*_

Yuuri sintió su cuerpo decaerse… estaría alejado de Viktor otras dos semanas… Pero, al momento de querer deprimirse recordó algo importante, No estaba solo…

-Entiendo Viktor…-Dijo decidido…-No te preocupes por mí, tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo…-Le animó desde el teléfono…-Te veré dentro de 3 semanas…

Yurio, que estaba escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la habitación, sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que el Katsudon había superado su miedo a estar solo, y pensó, sólo por un momento, que talvez ésta sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando para acercarse más a Yuuri Katsuki, incluso si éste sólo lo veía como amigo…

… _ **..**_

 _ **Como prometí he regresado xD Qué les ha parecido éste capítulo? Comenten qué les gustaría leer o qué piensan que pasará con Yurio y Yuuri. Por mi parte me siento muy emocionada de seguir escribiendo esta historia :"3**_

 _ **Regresando al capítulo: Juumm… 1 mes solos Yurio y Yuuri, pasará algo entre ellos? O será que Yurio finalmente se dará por vencido?... Y qué pasará con Viktor? Realmente tomará bien el hecho de dejar solo a su querido Yuuri con el hombre que podría representar su primera gran amenaza para el amor del Katsudon? Averígüenlo el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima n.n ;) ;) :* :***_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Abrazándote**_

 _ **Estimado lector, se le recomienda tener a la mano un inhalador :v**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

…

 _-No te preocupes por mí Viktor.. Debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo, yo estaré bien…_

…

 _-"Han pasado 13 días desde que Viktor se fue… Al principio fue difícil estar sin él, pero ahora no me siento solo, tengo a mi familia… Por primera vez en mi vida estoy cuidando del negocio de mis padres, algo que seguramente sería mi profesión si no hubiese elegido el patinaje, y la razón por la que decidí estudiar administración en la Universidad…"_

 _-"Me ha dado tiempo para pensar en qué será de mi vida una vez que me retire del patinaje. Hace cinco años quise hacerlo pero no tenía idea de qué rumbo tomaría; ahora sí puedo decirlo. Hacerme cargo del negocio de mis padres no estaría nada mal.. Pero no es algo que pueda decidir en este momento; Viktor ama su trabajo como entrenador en St. Petersburgo, no podría decirle que lo deje y nos mudemos aquí para encargarnos de la posada, no sería justo para él… Supongo que debo pensar en otras opciones; después de todo me queda poco tiempo como patinador, y no creo que pueda ser un entrenador como Viktor… Eso no se me da muy bien…"_

-OYE CERDO! Concéntrate quieres?!...-Le gritó el rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos al nipón que dio un pequeño salto sorprendido al escuchar el grito del Plisetsky.

-Oh sí! Perdóname Yurio! Qué me estabas diciendo?...-Se disculpó sonriendo apenado.

-Te dije que debes usar el rodillo para aplanar la masa, y asegúrate de que tenga 1 centímetro de grosor…-Le explicó señalándole la bola de masa que yacía en la mesa de la cocina.

- _"Yurio está enseñándome a hacer pirozkis de Katsudon; aunque es una receta exclusiva de su abuelo, dijo que estaba bien si yo aprendía a hacerlos pues de todas formas el Katsudon es una receta de mi familia. Yurio es muy estricto cuando toma el control de la cocina, pero también es muy hábil; seguramente si se hubiese dedicado a la gastronomía sería igual de popular de como lo es de patinador…"_

-Ponle un poco más de condimento… Asegúrate de reír el cerdo a fuego medio… Intenta no tocar el arroz con la espátula antes de que se seque o de lo contrario se hará pastoso.

Yurio daba indicaciones como todo un experto, y Yuuri intentaba acatarlas al pie de la letra. Ambos, con delantal y un par de manchas de harina en el rostro, hacían un doméstico cuadro.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, por una pequeña abertura, Yuuko, las trillizas y Minako observaban sorprendidas aquel par trabajar como todo un equipo.

-Increíble! Yurio-kun en verdad está enseñándole a Yuuri a cocinar!...-Exclamó la castaña con asombro cuidando que su voz no fuera escuchada por los susodichos.

-Te lo dije! Esos dos se han vuelto muy cercanos!...-Le respondió Minako entre susurros y observando a aquellos dos.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo! Yurio-kun está siendo muy paciente con él!...-Siguió diciendo Yuuko mirando aquella escena con asombro.

-Eso quiere decir que éste es el lado amable de Yurio-kun?...-Dijo una de las trillizas espiando igual que su madre y su maestra.

-Probablemente, pero por qué ese cambio en su forma de tratar a Yuuri-sensei? Pensé que lo consideraba su rival…-Dijo otra.

-Podría ser que Yurio-kun en realidad no odie a Yuuri-sensei?...-Dijo la otra.

Así las 5 asentaron con la cabeza suspirando un "Sii" con cierto aire de sospecha.

…..

-Yurio! Están listos!...-Dijo el pelinegro con entusiasmo abriendo el horno y sacando la charola de pirozhkis con cuidado de no quemarse.

Aquel se acercó y tomó uno con su mano (que llevaba un guante de cocina). Lo sopló unos segundos y le dio una buena mordida.

Yuuri observaba con atención la reacción de su maestro.

-Mmmm…-Gimió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo. Yuuri suspiró decepcionado.

-Tan mal están? Lo siento Yurio! Los haré mejor la próxima vez!...-Dijo juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-Sólo bromeaba…-Respondió el ruso dándole un golpecito en la cabeza con su puño…-Buen trabajo…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuuri se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar un grito de victoria. "Genial!" "Lo hice!", decía con tal entusiasmo como el momento en el que aprendió su primer salto triple.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Era casi medianoche y Yuuri despidió al último cliente. Ya que la posada se había hecho popular, su horario pasó a ser más nocturno; aunque era cansado Yuuri se había sentido muy útil esos días, lo cual le daba cierta satisfacción.

Por otro lado Yurio terminaba de hacer el informe de las visitas en un pequeño cuaderno que servía para eso, estaba muy concentrado cuando la voz del pelinegro le interrumpió su concentración.

-Sabes Yurio, mañana es domingo. Deberíamos salir a alguna parte a divertirnos…-Sugirió el susodicho con una sonrisa.

Yurio lo miró sorprendido, salir ellos dos? Siquiera el Katsudon tenía idea de lo que le acaba de pedir?

-Salir? Adónde?...-Cuestionó de manera indiferente intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hay un festival mañana en la noche con fuegos artificiales, deberíamos ir para descansar de todo el trabajo que hemos hecho. Mi madre me dio la sugerencia así que la posada estará bien…-Le explicó mientras terminaba de doblar unos manteles de la cocina.

-Hhmm…-Suspiró el rubio.

No sabía qué respuesta dar, si decía que sí de inmediato sería muy raro viniendo de él; si decía que no se escucharía muy grosero y terminaría estropeando todo lo que había logrado estos días, entonces…?

 _-"Qué le digo?"…_

-Tengo algo que hacer en el día pero te parece si nos vemos en la estación a las 6 de la tarde?...-Preguntó el nipón con una sonrisa.

-Eh? Pero aún no te he dicho si quiero ir…-Le respondió el otro arqueando una ceja.

-Qué dices? Cómo te quedaste en silencio entonces pensé que no te oponías…-Le dijo el pelinegro con inocencia sin darse cuenta que había sorprendido de nuevo al ruso.

Yurio se esforzó por no sonrojarse, el darse cuenta que el Katsudon le ponía tanta atención a sus hábitos le hacía feliz… pero por supuesto, no lo diría nunca.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-Eh? Saldrás con Yuuri?...-Preguntó la castaña mientras sostenía la toalla de mano del rubio quien estaba colocándose los protectores en los patines.

-Hoy en la noche…-Respondió sin mucha emoción tomando su toalla para limpiar el sudor provocado por su duro entrenamiento.

-Es muy inusual de tu parte que hayas aceptado ir, sucedió algo?...-Preguntó curiosa.

Yurio la miró, qué era lo que Yuuko estaba imaginando?

-No realmente. Sólo me di cuenta que no conozco mucho del lugar aunque ya tengo tiempo de estar aquí…-Dijo colocándose su sudadera y tomando su maleta deportiva.

Yuuko lo miró por un momento, de nuevo el Plisetsky hacía algo inesperado. Primero le enseñaba a cocinar a Yuuri, y ahora iría a un festival con él..? Qué le estaba pasando?

-Aunque lo digas así…-Susurró haciendo un puchero.

El ruso la miró y se acercó a ella tomándola del rostro.

-Yuuko… Estás balbuceando…-Le dijo apretándole las mejillas.

La castaña se quejó y sobó sus mejillas mientras el otro salía del Ice Castle agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Yurio vería al Katsudon en 2 horas, eso le daba tiempo para ducharse y llegar a tiempo a la estación.

 _-"Cuando lo vea, cómo debo comportarme?"_

 _Mientras tanto en Canadá…_

Viktor y su equipo de asistentes habían llegado a Montreal para una reunión de la FPJ.

De todos los presentes, Viktor era el más joven e inexperto. Seguía siendo una leyenda del patinaje pero para aquel grupo de coachs veteranos no era más que un entrenador de tercera jugando a ser Yakov; Viktor podía percibirlo, sin embargo su mentor le había advertido de ello, por lo que pudo responder con dignidad y clase a cada una de las buras que recibía.

-Viktor, ya es hora que regresemos al hotel…-Le sugirió uno de los coreógrafos.

-Está bien, sólo iré al bar un rato…-Dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-No deberías beber en estos días Viktor…-Le regañó un asistente.

Aquel suspiró molesto, o más bien, frustrado.

-Sólo será una cerveza! Cálmate, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer!...-Le respondió molesto, en ese punto Viktor ya estaba comenzando a estresarse y lo sabía muy bien; era mejor relajarse o de lo contrario no podría soportar los siguientes 3 días en Canadá.

Los demás decidieron dejarlo ir y no molestarle más, después de todo Viktor era el entrenador y como tal tenía la última palabra.

 _En el bar…_

Viktor, sentado en la barra, con una cerveza en su mano, intentaba despejar su mente de los problemas. Pero había una sola cosa que no pudo ignorar todos estos días…

-" _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Yuuri en este momento.."_ …-Pensaba el ruso sosteniendo la cerveza y dando pequeños tragos de vez en cuando cuidando que no se le subiera.

 _-"Dejé a Yuuri en Japón hace 13 días… Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Finalmente cuando creí que descansaría y haría el amor desenfrenadamente con Yuuri todos los días! Desde que me volví entrenador a tiempo completo no lo hemos hecho bien una sola vez… Nos sentía tan distantes…"_

 _-"" VIKTOR! No voy a dejarte solo cuando me necesitas! Tú también eres mi familia!""_

 _-"Es verdad, Yuuri dijo eso, él aún me ama.."…-_ Pensó suspirando aliviado…- _"No puedo creer que dudé de él. Mi inseguridad por la presencia de Yurio casi me aleja de Yuuri; debo tener cuidado al controlar mis emociones… además, QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO SOBRE YURIO?! Es ridículo, Yuuri es almenos 8 años mayor que él y además mi Yuuri no es su tipo…. Pero… Qué estoy diciendo?! Yuuri es del tipo de cualquiera! Incluso yo que nunca pensé en ser gay me terminé enamorando y Yurio que lo es hace 5 años… AAHHH! Y TODOS DICEN QUE YURIO Y YO NOS PARECEMOS!_

Mientras Viktor se atormentaba mentalmente, alguien entraba al bar con un escándalo tan propio de sólo una persona en el mundo…

-HEY HEY! J.J IT´S HERE!...-Gritó con entusiasmo y egocentrismo haciendo su distintivo movimiento de manos.

Viktor suspiró con decepción al escuchar aquella voz.

-" _Por qué él?!_ "…-Se lamentaba en silencio tomando otro trago de cerveza.

-Heeey Viktor! Cuánto tiempo!...-Le saludó dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Por qué de todas las personas en este gran país, tenías que venir tú?...-Gruñó terminando de beber su cerveza.

-Qué mal genio! Y yo que vine personalmente a verte…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-A mí? Por qué?...-Preguntó serio el albino.

-Escuché que dejaste algo valioso en Japón, pero no imaginé que estarías lamentándote en un bar jaja! Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos no lo creería…-Se mofaba rodeando al ruso con su brazo, aquel sólo respiraba profundo conteniéndose.

De pronto, como un rayo, Viktor recordó algo importante:

 _-_ _""No deberías dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, eres demasiado confiado…""_

-" _Es verdad, J.J sabe algo… Talvez debería preguntarle… AARGGHH! QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! No voy a preguntarle a Jean sobre Yuuri y Yurio! De ninguna manera! No pienso rebajarme de esa manera!..."_

-Oye Jean, a qué te referías con lo de la otra vez? Sabes algo que yo no?...-.." _Muy bien Hecho Viktor.."_

-Eh? Así que quieres saberlo?...-Dijo el moreno arqueando una ceja con malicia.

-No juegues conmigo Jean, estoy siendo muy serio en esto…-Respondió frunciendo el entrecejo con tal furia que una pequeña arruga se quedó plasmada en su rostro.

-Wow Viktor relájate! Jajaja sólo estoy jugando! Si quieres saberlo pues te diré, pero te advierto que no te gustará…-Le dijo con su típica sonrisa altanera.

-Sólo dímelo…-Respondió Viktor.

J.J suspiró y sonrió, su silencio provocaba en Viktor una pequeña ansiedad lo suficientemente fuerte como para que apretara los puños provocándose marcas de uñas en las manos.

Luego de ver como el ruso s retorcía de ansiedad en sus ojos, J.J abrió la boca.

-Yurio es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…-Le dijo tomando la copa de vino que le habían servido.

-Qué estás diciendo? Habla claro…-Cuestionó Viktor sin entender aquello.

-En este momento ni siquiera él está consciente de ello, pero tú, tú deberías haberlo notado hace mucho…-Respondió el canadiense con su típica sonrisa.

Viktor lo miró fijo, serio, arqueando una ceja mientras fruncía molesto.

J.J comprendió que Viktor no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando, así que suspiró decepcionado.

-En verdad eres lento Viktor… Es que acaso no notas lo que está pasando con Yurio? La razón por la que su relación con Otabek terminó?...-Le dijo acercándose más al albino.

Aquel estaba confundido, sentía que no le estaban aclarando nada!

-Ya dime de una vez J.J! No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo!...-Gritó golpeando la mesa de la barra con su puño.

J.J no dijo una palabra pues la expresión en el rostro de Viktor sí le había asustado un poco, sin embargo ahora estaba claro para él que Viktor Nikiforov no había notado las señales; era tan ignorante como él cuando no supo que Isabella se veía en secreto con aquel médico… J.J se puso serio.

-Viktor, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí con Isabella. Pensé que ella estaría esperándome siempre y que lo que a mí me hiciera feliz entonces a ella también… No pensé en sus necesidades, y terminó buscando estabilidad en lugar de amor…-Le explicó el canadiense con una mirada llena de nostalgia y dolor.

-J.J.. Porqué me estás diciendo esto?...-Le preguntó aún confundido.

-Porque estás aquí… Y no con él…-Le dijo mirándolo fijamente con seriedad.

 _-"Estoy aquí, y no con Yuuri? Pero de qué habla? Él sabe que estoy aquí por trabajo, y Yuuri aceptó quedarse en Japón… No voy a temer de las palabras de J.J… Después de todo Yuuri y yo hemos pasado por dificultades estos cinco años y siempre los hemos superado, nadie podría separarnos jamás… O si?..."_

…

Los fuegos artificiales brillaban en lo alto del cielo llenándolos de colores y destellos, el festival estaba llegando a su fin. El frío de la noche soplaba anunciando el final de la primavera, helaba a todo aquel que no llevaba abrigo, excepto a dos….

En la oscuridad de la noche, ocultos en lo profundo de la sombra de una esquina, pegados el uno al otro era imposible sentir frío, pues el calor de ambos los estaba consumiendo.

-Yurio.. No lo hagas..

-Tanto te repugna besarme?

Aquel lo miró afligido, y sin decir nada más, cerró los ojos…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Que si en verdad Yurio besó a Yuuri? Pues sí… Por qué? Lo sabrán el siguiente capítulo :v**_

 _ **Quiero mandar un fuerte abrazo a una chica que me dijo que hoy estaba cumpliendo años :"3 felicidades! Y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo xD al igual que todas, espero que les haya gustado y me sigan en mis redes n.n**_

 _ **Sobre el capítulo, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero esta semana tuve un accidente en el trabajo y me lastimé mi mano derecha :"v más específicamente, mi dedo anular. Como supondrán, no pude escribir por un tiempo, pero finalmente estoy de regreso n.n**_

 _ **En fin! Gracias por leer y seguirme! Esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo de Tender "Mintiéndote". Recuerden que sus críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas siempre y cuando mantengamos el respeto. Hasta la próxima! ;) ;) :* :***_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Mintiéndote**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

… _ **..**_

-Yurio! Por aquí!

Le llamó el pelinegro agitando su mano y sonriendo a unos metros de distancia de dónde se encontraba el ruso.

Tal como acordaron, se encontraron en la estación para dirigirse al lugar donde sería el festival. Yurio llegó muy casual con sus pantalones negros, camiseta y sudadera y unas zapatillas con estampado. Su cabello peinado pero no tanto para no dar una mala impresión o mejor dicho, para no ser descubierto el hecho de que la anterior hora y media estuvo decidiendo qué ponerse.

Yuuri por otro lado vestía sus típicas ropas, pero no llevaba anteojos, por lo que su rostro se veía más joven (de lo que ya se veía) y más brillante.

-Ah, hola…-Saludó el ruso sin mucha emoción. Aquel sólo lo miró con una sonrisa y ambos subieron al tren que los llevaría al lugar.

- _"Porqué está tan sonriente?! Es que acaso no se da cuenta que me está mostrando su lado más amable?! Estará provocándome a propósito?!.."_ …-Pensaba el ruso mirando de reojo al japonés que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Eh? Ocurre algo Yurio?...-Preguntó al darse cuenta de que el rubio lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Ah no..Nada…-Titubeó volteando al lado contrario _….-"De ninguna manera.. Él no está consciente de lo que hace conmigo…Como sea debo controlarme, prometí rendirme con él así que solo no debo ponerle atención.. Eso es…"_

Yurio respiró profundo y luego frunció el entrecejo colocando su típica mirada malhumorada.

 _Unos minutos más tarde…_

-Hemos llegado! Parece que hay muchas personas por aquí…-Exclamó el pelinegro con entusiasmo al ver los arreglos festivos y las personas con comida y cosas alusivas al festival.

El ruso gruñó molesto al ver la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor, todos le empujaban y chocaban contra él.

-Oye cerdo! No me gustan los lugares concurridos!...-Se quejaba intentando caminar entre la multitud.

-Vamos Yurio intenta soportarlo unos minutos, solo será un momento lo prometo…-Le decía intentando avanzar igualmente.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que por fin encontraron una salida. Ambos se quedaron un momento de pie para recuperar la respiración, Yuuri sonreía como si se tratara de algo emocionante, Yurio estaba molesto, en verdad odiaba los lugares concurridos.

-De qué te ríes?...-Le preguntó entre bocanadas dificultosas para respirar.

-Bueno, eso fue emocionante no crees?...-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Aquel arqueó una ceja molesto.

-De ninguna manera! Ya te dije que no me gustan los lugares llenos de personas! De ninguna manera voy a quedarme aquí!...-Se quejaba mientras que el otro comenzó a caminar por la feria. Como no quería ser ignorado, Yurio lo siguió mientras seguía quejándose del lugar.

-Oye cerdo! Me estás escuchando?! Ya te dije que de ninguna manera voy a qued….

Las quejas del Plisetsky se detuvieron cuando puso su vista en una máscara de leopardo autóctona del lugar… sus ojos verdes brillaron fascinados como un niño cuando recibe un juguete en navidad.

-Tiene..tanto estilo..!...-Exclamó contemplándola con asombro y deseo.

Y así, Yurio con una máscara de felino en la cabeza y una bolsa repleta de dulces y comida caminaba feliz por el festival.

Yuuri sonreía al ver a su acompañante disfrutar del paseo. Sabía que tras su actitud indiferente y malhumorada se escondía un chico con ansias de vivir la niñez que no tuvo; o almenos eso fue lo que el señor Nikolai Plisetsky le dijo en una carta que envió días antes del viaje a Japón.

-Oye cerdo! Qué es eso?...-Preguntaba en cada puesto de juegos que se encontraban; entonces el pelinegro le explicaba y hacía una demostración aumentando la curiosidad del rubio que terminaba jugando y ganando premio pues sorprendentemente era bueno para casi todo.

Yuuri sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa y una bebida en su mano; no sabía por qué, pero ver a Yurio sonreír le hacía muy feliz.

-" _Debe ser porque para mí es como familia"_ …-Pensó.

Ambos disfrutaban de unos bollos de cerdo frito, se habían sentado en una pequeña banca en medio del lugar esperando la conclusión del festival, los fuegos artificiales.

-Es la primera vez que veré unos fuegos artificiales tan de cerca…-Comentó el ruso con la emoción suficiente como para que su siempre fruncido entrecejo se relajara por unos segundos.

-La última vez que vine a un festival fue hace 10 años…-Respondió el otro con una sonrisa nostálgica…-En ese momento vine con Yuuko y Nishigori; ese sería nuestro último verano juntos como equipo. Yo me iría a Canadá al día siguiente y no regresaría en mucho tiempo…-Relató el Katsuki con gran nostalgia al recordar sus días de adolescente.

Yurio lo miró con atención, aquellos ojos marrones brillaban con intensidad mientras su cabello negro azabache se movía al ritmo del frío viento de la noche. Sus orejas y nariz se habían enrojecido…

Al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del nipón se dio cuenta que extrañaba su hogar más de lo que él aparentaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una sonora explosión seguida de un estruendo luminoso cubrió el cielo sobre ellos.

-Wow!...-Exclamó el rubio con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que aquellos destellos se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes.

-Increíble! Son enormes!...-Dijo el otro con gran emoción.

Yurio sentía algo en su pecho, algo que lo hacía sonreír desde su corazón. Estaba allí, con él, disfrutando de algo único y maravilloso.

-OIGAN! NO ES YURI PLISETSKY?!...-Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que levantó de un escalofrío al ruso al escuchar su nombre entre la multitud.

-SÍ ES! DIOS MÍO ES YURI PLISETSKY!...-Gritó otra chica volteando hacia el ruso.

-Oh no! Están aquí!...-Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-Eh? Quienes?...-Preguntó el pelinegro mirando de un lado a otro.

-Mis fans!...-Dijo con una mirada aterrorizada y dando unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que un grupo de chicas se estaban reuniendo para cazarlo.

-Tus.. fans?...-Repitió el pelinegro aún sin entender el peliegro.

-YURATCHKA!...-Se escuchó un grito de guerra por parte de adolescentes vigorosas.

-CORREE!...-Gritó el ruso tomando de la muñeca al Katsuki.

Y así Yuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky huían de las Yuri Angels, mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían deslumbrando el cielo, pero ellos no los verían… al menos no hasta que se libraran de las locas fans.

-Yurio espera! Por ahí es un callejón sin salida!...-Le dijo el pelinegro captando la atención del rubio.

-Qué dices? Pero debemos encontrar un escondite!...-Le respondió mientras seguían corriendo.

-Sé dónde ir! Acompáñame!...-Le dijo tomándolo ahora él de la mano al Plisetsky.

Yuri los llevó por en medio de la multitud, entre unos edificios hasta llegar a un pequeño y estrecho callejón tan oscuro que apenas le llegaba un poco del resplandor de la luna. Ahí ambos se refugiaron escapando de la visibilidad de las chicas que tontearon de un lado a otro intentando encontrar al ruso.

-Aquí no nos encontraran…-Susurró el pelinegro casi en el cuello del rubio; ambos estaban tan apretados que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro… y eso estaba matando de la desesperación al Plisetsky quien comenzó a repetir las reglas de Yakov con tal de no descontrolarse.

-Creo que ya se fueron…-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y estirando un poco el cuello.

-Quedémonos aquí otro rato para asegurarnos…-Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad sin darse cuenta del terrible mal que le estaba haciendo a su compañero.

-A..ah..Si…-Titubeó el rubio…-" _Tranquilízate Yuri, no te aloques…"_ …-Se repetía en su mente mirando hacia arriba con las mejillas rojas.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio; Yuuri tenían apoyadas sus manos sobre el torso de Yurio, y ya que era considerablemente más bajo que el ruso, su rostro quedaba a la altura de su cuello (de Yurio)…

-Lamento que te pierdas del festival debido a mis fans…-Le dijo el Plisetsky con una mirada arrepentida y seria…-Sé que querías ver los fuegos artificiales…-Dijo rascando su cabeza y viendo al cielo.

-No estoy decepcionado…-Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa…-Al contrario, yo estaba preocupado por ti, lamento que haya terminado así…-En ese momento inconscientemente Yuri apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio. Éste se estremeció hasta los huesos al sentir tan cerca a su amor prohibido.

Pudo sentir la respiración, el olor de su cabello y el calor del nipón a solo unos centímetros de él….-" _Aléjate por favor… juré olvidarme de ti.._ "…-Pensaba desesperado con las orejas rojas y la piel de gallina.

-Eh..Yurio..-Se escuchó la voz de su acompañante que le interrumpía de sus pensamientos.

-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó con la voz seca y temblorosa.

-Es mi imaginación o… te estás poniendo duro..?...-Preguntó nervioso el Katsuki al sentir un bulto grande y duro rozarse con su cuerpo.

-EH?! NO! YO.. YO… LO LAMENTO!...-Titubeó avergonzado el ruso cubriendo su rostro con sus manos; su cuerpo lo había delatado.

Yuri estaba nervioso e incómodo, tenía que encontrar una manera de calmar las cosas.

-Eh…Está bien Yurio, supongo que sólo es una reacción normal de tu cuerpo al estar tan cerca de una persona…-Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-" _Reacción normal? Estás de broma?!.."_ …-Pensó decepcionado el rubio de ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, algo le parecía extraño, el nipón estaba muy callado y tembloroso… no podía ver bien su rostro pero sus mejillas parecían estar enrojecidas.

-" _Eh? Qué significa esto? Acaso está reaccionando a mí?.._ "…-Se cuestionaba ansioso…-Yuri? Estás bien?...-Le llamó con una voz suave.

-Eh..Yo..S..Sí..Estoy bien…-Titubeó nervioso sin mostrar su rostro.

-Estás seguro? Estás temblando…-Le dijo tomando colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro; aquel reaccionó dando un pequeño salto.

-ESTOY BIEN! Sólo es una reacción normal…-Gritó para luego balbucear en voz baja.

Yurio lo miró serio, apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose molesto y frustrado.

-Reacción normal eh…-Dijo.

Yuri estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando el ruso clavó su boca sobre la de él sin pedir permiso. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y si lo hubiese tenido, qué habría hecho?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el Katsuki logró zafarse del agarre del Plisetsky para darse tiempo de respirar.

-Yurio..Qué estás haciendo?...-Cuestionó entre bocanadas dificultosas.

-Qué más? Esto es lo que normalmente pasa si ambos estamos con ganas no?...-Preguntó con ironía antes de volver a devorar los labios del Katsudon con tal ferocidad digna de un felino.

De nuevo aquel empujó con sus manos el pecho del rubio para separarlos.

-Yurio..No lo hagas…-Pidió sintiéndose confundido y culpable; de reojo volteó hacia Yurio, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una mirada llena de dolor y deseo en aquellos ojos verdes jade que lo estaban viendo sólo a él…-" _Qué significa esto?"_ …-Se preguntó sintiéndose más confundido.

-Tanto te repugna besarme?...-Le preguntó con una voz temblorosa y llena de temor. Este lado vulnerable del Plisetsky era tan extraño para Yuri… Habría conocido Otabek esa mirada en los ojos de Yurio? No, imposible, esa mirada era exclusiva para el deleite de sus ojos únicamente… o almenos, eso pensó.

No quería herirlo, no quería mentirle; pero no podía responder a esa pregunta con palabras, así que cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro hacia arriba dejando a la disposición sus labios, cosa que el ruso no desaprovechó….

…

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Yuri abrió sus ojos lentamente… La luz de la mañana era tan brillante y molesta que no dudó en quejarse enterrando su rostro entre las almohadas. Se quedó así unos segundos, pensativo.

La imagen de Yurio y él besándose en medio de la noche le daba vueltas sin parar; por qué lo había hecho? Por qué se dejó llevar de ese modo? Qué haría si Viktor se enteraba? No podía soportarlo, estaba a punto de llorar, hasta que la voz de una dulce mujer le llamó.

-Yuri hijo, tienes una llamada de Vicchan…-Le avisó con una sonrisa como era típica de Hiroko.

-Ahora voy…-Respondió aquel sin mucha emoción. Con quien menos quería hablar en este momento era con Viktor… Cómo podía dirigirle la palabra luego de lo que había hecho?!

De mala gana caminó hacia el teléfono y se colocó el auricular en el oído.

-Hola Vik…

 _-*YUURI! Dónde has estado?! Te llamé anoche y tu madre me dijo que estabas fuera!*…-_ Gritó el albino a través del auricular con tal fuerza que el pelinegro tuvo que apartarlo de su oído o quedaría sordo.

-Perdóname Viktor, regresamos muy tarde y no recibí tu mensaje…-Le respondió intentando calmar los nervios de su novio.

-* _Por qué hablas en plural?_ *…-Preguntó confundido.

-Eh? Ah... Bueno, es que fui con Yurio…-Respondió comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

 _-*Ah sí? Y cómo les fue?*_ …-Cuestionó en un tono más serio.

-Estuvo…Bien…-Respondió el pelinegro con simpleza no propia de él, lo cual Viktor notó de inmediato.

-* _Oh... ya veo… Yuuri, sí me has dicho todo no?*_ …-Volvió a preguntar sintiéndose inquieto con las respuestas del japonés.

-Sí… Viktor…-Respondió serio pero por dentro sintiéndose la peor escoria por tener que mentirle a su novio de esa forma.

Al otro lado de la habitación, tras la delgada pared, Yurio estaba escuchándolo todo. Mordía su labio inferior con ferocidad sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por haber caído en la tentación, y molesto con Yuuri por tener que seguir la mentira, esta vez para él, con tal de no tener problemas con Viktor… Y es que era inevitable… todo apuntaba a que el nipón seguía amando al desequilibrado del Nikiforov.

-" _Pero entonces… Por qué él reaccionó a mí?_ "…-Se preguntó recordando las caricias que ambos se habían propiciado la noche anterior.

Aunque no es como si el Katsuki se hubiera dejado llevar, todo el tiempo se había sentido rígido y tenso, pero aun así no hubo un rechazo hacía él… Entonces.. Ahora qué debía hacer?

-Eh… Buenos días…-Saludó el susodicho al ruso al casi chocar con él de camino a la cocina.

-Buenos… días…-Le respondió nervioso el otro.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y comenzaron a lavar y secar cada plato; era un día común, pero de alguna forma se sentía diferente a los otros.

Yuuri sabía que tenían que hablar de lo sucedido la otra noche, pero… Por dónde empezar?

-Oye… Yurio, sobre anoche…

-Aaah! Te sigues preocupando por eso?! Jajajaja no tienes remedio cerdo!...-Le interrumpió el rubio con una voz burlona y entre carcajadas.

Yuuri lo miró confundido, qué era esa reacción?

-No deberías estar preocupándote por cosas innecesarias jajaja! Es obvio que estábamos fuera de sí y nos dejamos llevar por nuestra estupidez jajaja No fue nada más que eso!...

Yurio se reía tan fuerte que cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba fingiendo a propósito.

-" _Acaso es eso? Está fingiendo que no pasó nada en realidad? Esa es su respuesta?!..._ "…-Pensaba el pelinegro con cierta molestia dentro de sí al ver que el ruso se estaba esforzando por evadir el tema….-Así que eso fue todo?...-Replicó Yuuri con seriedad y poniendo atención a las reacciones del otro.

-Jaja sí…-Respondió entre risas y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos debido a tanta risa.

-Ya veo! Entonces supongo que sólo hay que olvidarlo y fingir que nunca paso verdad!...-Dijo el pelinegro en voz alta y con cierta locura en su mirada…

Yurio se rio de nuevo y luego salió de la cocina diciendo que revisaría que las cosas estuvieran en orden en los baños. Al darse la vuelta, su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno serio.. o más bien.. Una expresión de arrepentimiento y dolor.

-" _Perdóname katsudon, he tenido que mentirte otra vez…_ "

… _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer! Les agradezco de corazón que sigan esta historia y la compartan, gracias a ustedes ya son 2,000 visitas :") nunca pensé tener tantas en tan poco tiempo.**_

 _ **Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero esta semana ha sido muy dura, les pido que le manden buena vibra a mi querido hijo Pichi (mi gallo mascota) porque esta semana se puso muy enfermito y tuve que llevarlo de emergencia al veterinario, gracias a Dios ya está en tratamiento y solo queda esperar que mejore.**_

 _ **Respecto al capítulo, quiero decir que cada vez es más duro para mí escribir el rumbo de esta historia :´v pero sé muy bien a dónde va, así que les pido paciencia porque lo mejor está por venir 3**_

 _ **Yurio necesita aprender a enfrentar sus problemas, y Yuuri está re-descubriendo qué es lo que quiere en su vida… Viktor por otro lado ya tiene claro hacia dónde va, pero, será que Yuuri quiere ir por el mismo camino?**_

 _ **Por favor síganme y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo :D Saludos! ;) ;) :* :***_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Celándote?**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen…**_

…

En la sala del comedor, apoyando su cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras jugaba con el candelabro se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki… con una mirada perdida que no podía con ella; nadie sabía en qué estaba pensando, nadie podía imaginarse la razón por la que su actitud deprimente había regresado; no era Viktor, entonces, qué le ocurría?

 _-"Una reacción fisiológica normal al estar tan cerca de una persona eh…"…-_ Se repetía Yuuri Katsuki en su mente una y otra vez desde aquella conversación con Yurio. Esa excusa no le convencía en absoluto pero no es como que pudiera reclamar; ciertamente era más conveniente para ambos olvidar lo que pasó….-" _Solo tengo que olvidarlo.. y ya…"_ …-Pensó cerrando los ojos y enterrando su cara en la mesa.

-BUENOS DÍASS!...-Saludó una entusiasta voz desde la entrada.

-Minako-senpai! Regresó de su viaje!...-Le saludó Hiroko recibiéndola con alegría mientras la otra dejaba sus maletas en una mesa de la entrada.

-Uuuff! Estoy cansada! Necesito un trago Hiroko, me quedaré aquí hoy, estoy muy cansada para regresar a mi apartamento…-Le dijo dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encontraba su cojín favorito.

La pequeña mujer de lentes atendió la petición de su amiga y en unos segundos estaba de regreso con una charola que llevaba sake y una copa.

-Dónde está Mari-San? Tengo mucho qué contarle…-Preguntó tomando la primera copa de vino.

-Aquí estoy…-Respondió una voz desde atrás.

-Mari-san! Ven ven! Tenemos que hablar!...-Le invitó la mujer haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a su amiga de sentarse.

Minako se había ido de viaje de placer por Europa. Los años comenzaban a hacerle efecto así que decidió que era momento de disfrutar su vida como pudiera, y ya que no tenía esposo ni hijos, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo su larga travesía no la hizo ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en Japón; de alguna manera se mantenía informada de todo lo que ocurría en la posada, y debido a que cuidaba de Yuuri, Viktor y Yurio como si fueran su propia familia, decidió regresar antes al enterarse de algo muy trascendental relacionado a cierto ruso de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Tienes que ver ésta noticia de un periódico español…-Dijo acercándole su celular a su amiga.

Mari tomó el celular y le dio un vistazo a la noticia:

" _ **El kazajo Otabek Altin es visto saliendo de un club acompañado de una chica misteriosa..!"**_

-QUÉ COSAAAA?!...-Gritó Mari al leer el encabezado.

-LO SÉ! ES INCREÍBLE!...-Respondió la otra escandalizada. Rápidamente tomó su celular y continuó la lectura de la noticia.

-Dice que al patinador Kazajo Otabek Altin se le vio este pasado viernes salir de un famoso club nocturno acompañado de una joven desconocida que hasta la fecha no se sabe quién podría ser pero se presume que sea su actual novia..! También dice que luego de estar 4 años en Rusia finalmente decidió regresar a su país natal… No se sabe cómo tomará Yuri Plisetsky, gran amigo del kazajo, ésta noticia…!...-Terminó la castaña de leer ante la mirada atónita de la Katsuki.

-Otabek ya tiene novia?! Qué es lo que le pasa?! Acaba de romper con Yurio!...-Reclamó la mitad rubia sintiéndose molesta ya que todos habían sido testigos de lo mal que la pasó el Plisetsky luego del rompimiento.

-Al parecer los medios nunca supieron que esos dos eran pareja, y si no ocultamos esto con todas nuestras fuerzas entonces Yurio lo verá y podría hacer una locura!...-Dijo la castaña exaltada y con gran preocupación en su mirada.

-Entiendo eso! Pero qué podemos hacer?! No podemos quitar eso de la red!...-Respondió la mitad rubia igual de exaltada mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

-No lo sé! Tenemos que pensar en algo!...-Dijo Minako cruzando los brazos y sentándose derecha en señal de que su cerebro comenzaría a maquinar todas las posibilidades que tenían.

-Qué te parece si le robamos su celular?...-Dijo la rubia dando la primera bocanada.

-No podemos hacer eso, su celular siempre está con él. Sería imposible robárselo…-Respondió Minako descartando aquella idea.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y entonces una idea brillante vino a la mente Minako-sensei.

-Vamos a conseguirle a Yurio una novia!...-Gritó con entusiasmo extendiendo sus brazos.

-…-Mari no dijo nada, y no hacía falta decir una palabra pues la expresión de "es una mala idea" estaba en su rostro.

-Qué? Acaso no te gusta la idea Mari?...-Preguntó al ver la mirada seria de la rubia.

-Hablas en serio Minako-san? Estamos hablando de Yuri Plisetsky… recuerdas que él es…?...-Dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos .

-Bueno… es verdad que su única pareja ha sido un chico pero… talvez sí le gusten las chicas un poco… sólo necesitamos darle un empujón…-Sugirió guiñando un ojo y mostrando su puño.

Mari no estaba segura de que ese plan fuera a funcionar, pero tampoco tenía una mejor idea; así que se convirtió en cómplice, y así las dos mujeres comenzaron la búsqueda de una chica para Yuri Plisetsky.

…..

 _ **10:43 am**_

 _ **Primer intento.**_

Yurio limpiaba la cocina mientras Yuuri lavaba los platos.

Minako y Mari entran entusiasmadas casi lanzándose a Yurio quien reacciona asustado y retrocede unos pasos.

-Yurio-kun! Queremos que conozcas a alguien!...-Le dijeron con una mirada ardiente.

-No me interesa…-Respondió cortante e indiferente el ruso.

-DEBES CONOCERLA!...-Le dijeron empujándolo hacia la sala.

- _"Ahora qué están haciendo?"…-_ Pensó el Katsuki al escuchar el alboroto.

En la sala una linda chica japonesa estaba esperando conocer al hombre del que le habían hablado.

-Ahí está! Habla con ella!...-Le susurró Minako antes de impulsarlo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la chica.

Yurio llegó de un salto frente a la mujercita. Ella se quedó viendo unos minutos el rostro serio y amenazante del ruso.

-Esto… Yo…-Titubeó temerosa.

-Qué quieres?...-Preguntó con una mirada seria y penumbrosa.

-Yo… Yo… NO PUEDO!...-Gritó la chica antes de salir corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aargg… por eso no me gustan las chicas demasiado tímidas…-Refunfuñó el ruso mientras regresaba a la cocina.

A unos metros de distancia Minako y Mari suspiraron decepcionadas…

-Primer intento fallido…-Dijeron ambas bajando la cabeza.

…..

1:30 pm

Segundo Intento…

Yurio horneando unos pirozhkis mientras Yuuri le ayuda con la masa.

-YURIO-KUN!...-Gritaron ambas mujeres lanzándose de nuevo hacia el ruso quien con un movimiento ágil logró esquivarlas y proteger sus pirozhkis.

-Ahora qué quieren?!...-Preguntó de mala gana mientras ellas lo tomaban de un brazo cada una.

-Ven a ver lo que te trajimos!...-Le dijeron muy entusiasmadas y con una mirada tan ardiente que destellos salían de sus ojos.

Yuuri de nuevo los miraba confundido, no sabía qué se traían entre manos su hermana y su maestra; pero seguro que no terminaría bien… así que los siguió.

Sin pedirle permiso lo llevaron a la sala donde una "sorpresa" le estaba aguardando.

-Oigan! No sé qué están tramando pero espero que no intenten presentarme otra chica…-Les dijo mientras era arrastrado al salón principal.

-Descuida…No te presentaremos UNA chica…-Le respondió Mari con cierta malicia.

Lo que Yurio no se esperaba en absoluto es que al llegar a su destino, se encontrara con una manada de féminas esperando por el ruso.

Y al momento en el que el rubio ingresó, sintió una atmósfera de terror cubrirlo de pies a cabeza, provocándole un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

-Yyyy?! Qué te parece Yurio?! Reunimos todas estas chicas para ti!...-Le dijo Minako entusiasmada he ignorante, sin notar que aquellas chicas que aparentaban ser tranquilas y adecuadas eran en realidad…

-Oigan… Minako, estas chicas no son…?...-Preguntó con miedo al sentir las ardientes miradas y las sonrisas tenebrosas que le acosaban.

-YURATCHKA!...-Gritó una de las chicas como si se tratara de un grito de guerra, pues las demás salieron detrás como una manada de leonas tras un pequeño venado.

Lo siguiente es Yurio corriendo hacia el horizonte mientras es perseguido por un grupo de "Yuri Angels"… La escena era como la del soltero más codiciado*

-Corre Yurio! Corre!...-Le gritó el pelinegro de lentes preocupado por el ruso quien poco a poco se desaparecía a la distancia.

-Otro intento fallido…-Suspiró Minako bajando la cabeza. Yuuri escuchó esto y decidió confrontar a las mujeres de una buena vez.

-Oigan! Qué rayos están haciendo?!...-Les preguntó el pelinegro algo molesto y preocupado por el Plisetsky quien ahora ya había desaparecido por completo.

-Estamos buscándole una chica a Yurio…-Respondió Mari sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con ansiedad.

-Una chica? Para Yurio?...-Replicó el Katsuki tratando de contener la risa ante tan ridícula idea.

-No te burles! No es una mala idea…-Saltó Minako a la defensiva dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a su ex alumno.

-Siquiera sabes si le gustan las chicas?...-Dijo irónico recordando los antecedentes del ruso.

-Bueno…Nunca ha dicho que no le gustan…-Respondió la mujer sacando la lengua.

Yuuri suspiró y encogió los hombros sintiendo una derrota venir si seguía discutiendo con Minako.

-Disculpen… Aquí son las aguas termales?...-Se escuchó una voz en la entrada del lugar.

-Oh sí, sea bienvenida señorita…-Saludó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la mujer.

Mari observó a la chica, algo le resultaba familiar pero no sabía qué… así que sólo lo ignoró.

…..

 _ **Una Hora Después…**_

-USTEDEEEESSS!...-Entró el ruso con euforia y jadeando. Tenía la cara roja y llena de sudor.

Minako y Mari sintieron un frío recorrer su espalda al ver a Yurio tan enfadado; pensaron en maneras de apaciguar al tigre de hielo sin salir heridas.

-Yurio por favor, déjanos explicarte…-Le pidió la castaña deseando que Yuuko estuviera presente para ayudarle a calmar al gatito.

-NADA DE ESO! SABEN LO QUE ME HAN HECHO?!...-Reclamó con las ropas rasgadas y sin un zapato.

Las mujeres se inclinaban una y otra vez pidiendo disculpas, pero aquello fue interrumpido por una suave y femenina voz.

-Yuri?...-Le llamó al rubio haciendo que éste reaccionara y volteara hacia atrás.

Al hacerlo y ver a la bella chica dueña de aquella voz su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno amable.

-Catrina?! En verdad eres tú?!...-Saludó con una cálida sonrisa y tomando las manos de la chica quien se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres y de Yuuri Katsuki, quien se encontraba al lado de la chica pero parecía que el ruso no lo había notado.

-Vine aquí buscándote, tenemos que hablar de algo importante…-Le respondió la chica con seriedad pero siempre sonriente.

-Por supuesto que sí, dame unos minutos y estaré contigo…-Le dijo el rubio dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación.

-Quién es ella?...-Preguntó el Katsuki en voz baja.

-Ésta chica… creo que ya la he visto…-Murmuró Minako colocando su mano sobre su mentón.

Unos minutos después Yurio se reunió con la chica en el comedor. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar como si se conocieran de años.

A un costado, escondido entre las sombras, Minako, Mari y Yuuri escuchaban la conversación cuidando de no perderse ningún detalle.

(A continuación se presenta los diálogos entre la misteriosa chica y Yurio, seguidos de los comentarios del trío en las sombras)

 _ **Catrina:**_ -Estoy sorprendida de encontrarte en un lugar como éste. Pero al ver lo cálido que es creo que puedo comprenderte.

 _ **Yurio:**_ -Lo sé, es increíble… Y me alegra que puedas conocerlo.

 _ **Trío en las sombras:**_

 _ **Minako:**_ -Lo veo y no lo creo! Parece que son muy unidos y a ella parece interesarle él..!

 _ **Yuuri:**_ -*Guarda Silencio*

…

 _ **Yurio**_ **: -** Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

 _ **Catrina**_ : -Sólo hasta mañana; debo regresar a España para seguir con mis estudios.

 _ **Trío en las sombras:**_

 _ **Minako**_ : -España dijo?

 _ **Yuuri**_ : -Entonces porqué se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta acá

 _ **Mari**_ : -Acaso no es obvio que fue por Yurio?

…

 _ **Catrina**_ : De hecho vine para darte algo.

La chica saca de su bolso un pequeño estuche cuadrado que parecía ser el portador de un anillo. El trío en las sombras dieron un paso al frente para observar mejor aquello.

 _ **Yurio**_ : -Catrina eso es lo que creo que es?

 _ **Trío en las sombras:**_

 _ **Mari:**_ -Acaso eso es un anillo?! Va pedirle matrimonio?!

 _ **Yuuri:**_ -Imposible!

 _ **Minako**_ : -Dónde he visto ésta chica?!

…

 _ **Catrina:**_ -Yuri… Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he querido. Siempre quise que fueras parte de nuestra familia, y es por eso que…

*Abre la caja lentamente revelando un anillo de plata con detalles en negro*

 _ **Trío en las sombras:**_

 _ **Mari**_ : -Sí va pedirle matrimonio!

 _ **Minako**_ : -Ahora lo recuerdo!

Exclamó la mujer asustando un poco a los otros dos presentes.

 _ **Yuuri:**_ -Qué sucede?

Minako saca su celular y le muestra a ambos la fotografía de Otabek con la misteriosa chica que resultaba ser la misma que estaba ahora frente a ellos.

 _ **Mari:**_ -No puede ser! Debe ser una cazafortunas! Debemos detenerlos!

…

Catrina: -Y es por eso que quiero preguntarte si tú….

-ALTO AHÍ CAZAFORTUNAS!

En ese momento el trío en las sombras irrumpió a ambos haciendo un gran escándalo.

-Ahora qué están haciendo?!...-Reclamó Yurio levantándose de golpe con ferocidad.

-Yurio! No te dejes engañar por ésta mujer! Ella sólo busca fama y dinero! Anda detrás de los patinadores famosos como tú sin importarle los sentimientos!...-Acusó Minako indignada tomando del brazo al rubio y alejándolo de la chica quien estaba más que confundida de todas las acusaciones en su contra.

-Es..Esperen…Déjenme explicarles…-Titubeó la aludida.

-NO TIENES QUÉ DECIR NADA! Tenemos las pruebas!...-Interrumpió la castaña señalando de nuevo a la mujer.

-Exactamente qué pruebas tienen?...-Cuestionó el rubio sintiéndose molesto y avergonzado.

-ÉSTA!...-Minako extendió su celular hacia Yurio y Catrina aprovechó para ver la famosa prueba.

-Perdóname Yurio, no quería que lo supieras de ésta forma, pero ella también está con Otabek.. Lo sé! Esto es lo más bajo que te han hecho! No te contengas!...-Exclamó la mujer con un gran aire de dramatismo

Se escuchó un silencio por varios segundos hasta que Minako volteó hacia el ruso quien tenía una mirada furiosa.

-Qué?...-Preguntó la castaña algo nerviosa.

-No me digan que ésta es la razón por la que han estado presentándome chicas todo el día..?...-Cuestionó el Plisetsky arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno…-Suspiraron las mujeres rascando su cuello y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-TONTAS! Catrina es la hermana menor de Otabek! No su amante ni tampoco la mía!...-Les gritó el rubio extendiendo su brazo hacia la chica que sólo agitó su mano como saludando.

-SU HERMANA?!...-Gritaron las mujeres.

-Así es!...-Les respondió el rubio molesto.

-Pe..Pe..Pero entonces por qué te trajo un anillo?!...-Preguntó Mari confundida.

-Ese anillo es un obsequio que mi hermano tenía guardado desde hace mucho para Yuri… Se lo traje porque él me lo pidió. Aunque mi hermano ya dejó libre a Yuri, quería que él lo recibiera… de esa forma siempre tendrían un lazo de amistad…-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del ruso.

-Dile que lo acepto…-Le respondió el susodicho más calmado y con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermano en verdad te amaba… Por eso nunca podría odiarte Yuri; además sé muy bien que nunca querrías hacerle daño, por eso quise venir y cumplir su deseo…-La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y luego se despidió. Yurio la acompañó a la salida y al regresar se encargó de regañar fuertemente a las mujeres implicadas.

En las afueras de la posada, Yuuri se encontraba tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos… Sus ojos brillaban, y su nariz y orejas estaban rojas.

 _-"Por qué me sentí tan furioso al ver a esa chica con Yurio? Por qué después me sentí aliviado? Qué me está pasando?.."…-_ Pensaba apretando los dientes y sintiendo como su temperatura subía provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yurio por otro lado, al terminar de reñir a las mujeres, observó a lo lejos al nipón, quería acercársele pero de inmediato recordó que el Katsuki no se había aparecido durante todo el barullo…

-" _Acaso me ignoró? De verdad no le importó..?.._ "…-Pensó al ver a Yuuri tan calmado tomar un jugo de naranja como si nada…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente….**_

-"Él aún no dice nada sobre ayer… Y su comportamiento es el mismo de siempre… Nada ha cambiado… Me siento como un idiota! De verdad pensé que luego de lo que pasó en el festival y el malentendido de ayer, él mostraría algún avance… Me equivoqué, todo será olvidado…"

Mientras Yurio se atormentaba en sus pensamientos, la campana de la entrada sonó al mismo tiempo que una linda mujer entraba buscando atención.

Yurio, que estaba más cerca de la entrada, se dirigió hacia ella; pero cuando estaba a punto de recibirla fue interceptado rápidamente por el pelinegro de lentes que llegó caso corriendo frente a él.

-Yo voy Yurio, regresa a lo que estabas haciendo…-Le dijo dándole un empujoncito de regreso como si quisiera evitar que la chica viera al rubio.

-" _Ahora qué le pasa?_ "…-Se preguntó el aludido arqueando una ceja…-" _Parece como si no quisiera que me acercara a esa mujer… Como si él estuviera…."_

-" _Estoy tan celoso… Ayúdame Viktor!"_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **Ok antes que nada quiero aclarar el "Viktor ayúdame", porque mi catadora especial de mis historias me dijo que en ese momento se enojó con el porky y si ella lo sintió puede que alguna de ustedes también:**_

 _ **Yuuri no quiere engañar a su novio; en este momento está comenzado a dudar de sus emociones y no sabe qué hacer para remediarlo, Viktor ha sido su mentor, su confidente y la persona que más lo entiende en el mundo, es por eso que recurre a él en los momentos en los que se siente perdido. Recuerdan el capítulo 10 de la serie?**_

 _ **Habiendo aclarado esto tengo que decir que lamento haberme tardado, intentaré no volver a hacerlo, muchísimas gracias por esperar 3 3 espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que lo compartan con sus amistades n.n**_

 _ **Esperen el siguiente capítulo "Conociéndote" :"3 Hasta la próxima! ;) ;) :* :***_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Conociéndote (de nuevo)**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

… _ **..**_

 __"Maldición! ¿A quién le importa Agape? Me da lo mismo..."_

 _-""La verdad es que si pienso es lo que significa Agape para mí, sólo puedo pensar en una persona…. Mi Abuelo, llevándome a mis prácticas, cuidándome incluso cuando mamá se fue, el que creyó en mí primero…""_

 _-"Yurio… Oye, Yurio.."_

 _-""Esa voz… Alguien me tomó de la mano… Qué cálido es…"_

 _-"Yurio, ¿Estás bien? Dejémoslo por hoy"_

 _-""Katsudon?""_

 _-"Ah.. Bien"_

 _-""Qué mano tan cálida… Es como… Mi abuelo…""_

…

 _*Se Despierta*_

Lentamente el rubio abrió los ojos, hizo una mueca al sentir un rayo de sol nublar su vista por el resplandor. Puso su brazo intentando cubrirse; tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Respiró profundo y nostálgico…-" _Por qué estoy recordando esto?_ "…-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

….

Una hora más tarde…

Yuri Plisetsky, bi-campeón del Gran Prix. Soltero codiciado de Rusia, prodigio del patinaje que superó a la leyenda viviente Viktor Nikiforov en su récord en el programa corto. Rivaliza con la estrella emergida y primer discípulo de Nikiforov: Katsuki Yuuri; un hombre alto y fornido con más de 100,000 fans alrededor del mundo….. Usa un delantal y gorrito de cocina mientras prepara pirozhkis para su rival, su amor platónico y no correspondido…

Con cuidado colocaba los panes en la bandeja antes de ponerlos en el horno, estaba muy pensativo…

-" _Su reacción el día de ayer… Llamenme loco pero parecía que estaba… celoso?"_ …-Se decía a sí mismo. De inmediato sacudió su cabeza en negativa…-" _No no no no… Es una locura pensarlo… Él sigue viéndome como familia…_ "…-Pensó suspirando decepcionado.

Con cuidado metió los pirozhkis en el horno y lo cerró; activó el temporizador y pasó su brazo sobre su frente sudada.

-" _Y si… De verdad lo estaba?..."_

…

Yuuri por otro lado se encontraba en las aguas termales; había decidido tomar un baño para relajarse, aunque en realidad sólo quería despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos confusos sobre el Plisetsky.

-" _Tengo que concentrarme; no voy a lograr nada si sigo atormentándome por lo que ya pasó.."_ …-Se dijo decidido mientras peinaba hacia atrás sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-" _Tengo que avanzar!_ "…-Se decía Yurio con decisión.

-" _Tengo que parar"_ …-Pensaba el otro.

Yuuri colocó la toalla sobre su cintura y se preparó para salir, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el ruso justo frente a él; su presencia había sido tan repentina que el nipón casi choca con el pecho del rubio.

-Yu… Yurio…-Titubeó sonrojándose de inmediato. Justo cuando estaba pensando en él, tenía que aparecer justo frente a sus ojos; sintió vergüenza que se reveló en sus mejillas.

Aquel sólo lo miró serio unos segundos y sin rodeos preguntó…-Quieres salir conmigo ésta tarde?

-Sí…-Respondió el pelinegro como un reflejo involuntario al ver aquellos ojos verdes tan decididos. Simplemente aquel monosílabo había salido de su boca sin pedir permiso.

-Bien, te veré en la entrada…-Le dijo sin mostrar ninguna reacción y dando media vuelta hacia adelante.

Yuuri se quedó en shock unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y entonces, gritó internamente.

…

-" _Demonios! Cómo llegué a esto?!_ "…-Pensaba nervioso el Katsuki mientras caminaba por la calle al lado del ruso.

Y lo peor de todo es que se había pasado una hora eligiendo su ropa y decidiendo si usar o no usar los lentes de contacto… Al final se decidió por una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul, muy casual; el cabello hacia atrás y sus lentes.

Yurio por otro lado usaba sus típicas camisas con animal print y una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir.

-" _Estoy en problemas…_ "…-Se decía una y otra vez.

-Puedes calmarte? No pienso hacerte nada…-Le dijo el rubio leyendo por completo sus pensamientos, o así pensó el nipón quien dio un sobresalto al escucharlo.

-Eh?! NO! YO SÓLO…-Titubeó apenado.

-Lo sé, pero relájate… No tengo segundas intenciones en esto…-Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

Aquella reluciente expresión le dio calma al pelinegro que sólo sonrió y siguió caminando, confiando por completo en las palabras del Plisetsky.

-A todo esto… Adónde me llevas?...-Le preguntó curioso pues el rubio sólo lo llevó pero nunca le mencionó el lugar adonde irían.

-Ya verás…-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa aumentando así la impaciencia de su acompañante.

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente ambos patinadores llegaron a su lugar de destino: Hastleland; El parque de diversiones más popular de Kyuushu.

-Increíble! Cómo se te ocurrió traernos aquí Yurio?!...-Preguntó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

-Imaginé que este tipo de lugares te gustan aunque no los frecuentes…-Respondió muy seguro de su teoría, aunque la verdad es que él nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones y estaba muy entusiasmado de hacerlo.

-Genial! Debemos subirnos a todos los juegos!...-Exclamó el nipón con tal alegría de un niño de 8 años que visita Disneyworld por primera vez.

Yurio sintió por un momento un poco de preocupación… Pero qué más daba! Él también quería hacerlo!

Así los dos disfrutaron de todos los juegos como si fueran unos niños. Yurio demostró su habilidad en el juego de tiro y Yuuri se llenó de souvenirs alusivos al lugar.

-Estos son tan lindos! Quisiera comprar más!...-Exclamó el Katsuki.

-Más de los que ya tienes?! Compraste demasiados!...-Le regañó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Son un regalo para todos! No puedo esperar a que Viktor los vea!...-Exclamó inocente, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que había dicho algo imprudente…

Yurio bajó su expresión a una seria, y con él el ambiente murió.

-" _Mierda, creo que dije algo que le molestó…"_ …-Pensó Yuuri al ver la mirada en el rostro de Yurio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…-Le dijo el rubio tomando las compras de Yuuri y caminando hacia la salida.

Aquel suspiró e hizo un puchero, había arruinado por completo el buen ambiente que estaban teniendo.

Todo el camino de regreso fue sepulcral. Ya había anochecido y el silencio entre los dos estaba matando al Katsuki que no sabía qué decir, sin embargo algo tenía que hacer, debía acabar con ese silencio incómodo. Así que se armó de valor y respiró profundo.

-Yurio…-Le llamó deteniéndose un momento en la calle. Aquel reaccionó y volteó hacia el pelinegro.

-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó serio.

-Yo… Gracias por este día… Me divertí mucho, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y me alegro de haber venido contigo a este lugar…-Dijo con nerviosismo y sonrojado, no sabía si sus palabras lograrían cambiar la situación pero por si acaso pensó que sería bueno disculparse por su comentario imprudente…-Lamento si el haber mencionado a Viktor te molestó, yo no quise hacerlo, simplemente no estaba pensando en lo que deci…

*Golpecito en la cabeza*

-Toonto, no estoy molesto por eso…-Le dijo con una mirada tranquila y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Entonces... Por qué estás molesto?...-Le preguntó confundido.

-No me molesté, solamente me di cuenta que sigues pensando en ese viejo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa (fingida) mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con una pose despreocupada…

-Pensé que éramos tú y yo, pero parece que Viktor siempre estará en tus pensamientos antes que cualquier cosa…-Siguió diciendo mientras veía a otro lado.

-Yurio.. eso no es…-Balbuceó el otro sintiéndose triste y confundido.

-No tienes que ocultarlo, yo solamente tenía la esperanza de que disfrutaras conmigo ésta salida, pero no puedo obligarte a no pensar en él…-Dijo el rubio con resignación.

-" _Te equivocas, yo en verdad estaba disfrutando mi tiempo contigo…_ "…-Pensó el Katsuki sin saber cómo expresarlo, pero si no lo hacía pronto, Yurio se iría.

-Supongo que era de esperarse… es mejor que regresemos, todos querrán ver tus obsequios…

Yurio dio un paso hacia atrás para girar; de pronto una mano cálida lo tomó del rostro y lo siguiente que vio fue unos lentes azules sobre unos ojos marrones que se cerraban al mismo tiempo que unos labios se plantaban sobre los suyos.

-" _EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_ ….-Pensó el rubio al darse cuenta de la situación. Yuuri Katsuki estaba besándolo por cuenta propia, a él, Yuri Plisetsky.

Dando unas bocanadas dificultosas se separó del nipón que apenas le dio tiempo para respirar.

-Que… Qué fue eso?!...-Cuestionó con la cara roja y tapando su boca con su brazo.

-Yo… Realmente disfruto pasar el tiempo contigo Yurio… No podría reemplazar ese tiempo con nada ni nadie…-Le respondió el pelinegro también sonrojado pero con una actitud tranquila.

Aquel entendió el mensaje, así que no dijo más, asentó con la cabeza y ambos continuaron su camino de regreso a la posada.

La verdad es que a pesar de las apariencias, Yuuri se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza por lo que acaba de hacer. Con Viktor tomaba la iniciativa, pero Yurio era diferente… Era frágil, preciado, y no quería ser rudo con él.

-A propósito… Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en las cascadas?...-Preguntó el rubio aun levemente sonrojado.

-S..Sí…-Respondió el otro.

-Esa vez, sentí que me trataste como un igual, y no como si fuera una pieza frágil…-Le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-" _Ah.. ya veo.. No le gusta ser tratado con cuidado…_ "…-Pensó Yuuri con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio a la posada, pero el ambiente era diferente, si pudiera describirse con un color sería el rosa. Parecía que querían decirse algo, y ya que habían llegado justo a la entrada de la casa Katsuki, Yurio decidió dar el paso…

-Escucha.. Katsudon.. Hay algo que quiero decirte…-Le dijo deteniéndose frente a él, aquel se sorprendió pero se detuvo para escuchar…-Yo siempre… Siempre he queri..

-YUURI-KUUUNN!

Se escuchó un gritó desde la distancia, y como un rayo un chico de cabello rubio con un mechón rojo se lanzó al pelinegro para abrazarlo… a simple vista era un chico guapo, fuerte, de impresionantes 1.86 m de altura, lo cual significaba que era más alto que el Plisetsky…

-Yuuri-kun! Regresaste! Estoy tan feliz de verte!...-Le decía meintras lo abrazaba fuerte con una lagrimota en sus ojos… En efecto, a pesar de su apariencia, Minami Kenjiro no había cambiado en absoluto…

-Minami-kun, qué gusto verte…-Le respondió con dificultad del pelinegro mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda…-Pero podrías dejarme respirar por favor?...-Le pidió comenzando a ponerse azul.

-Oh si claro! Perdona fue la emoción…-Le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza; de nuevo había dejado salir su espíritu de fanboy, aunque se había prometido contenerse.

-Regresaste de Suiza, qué sorpresa…-Le dijo el Katsuki.

-En realidad sólo me dieron unos días, iba hacer un tour por Europa pero al escuchar que habías regresado a Hasetsu no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de verte! A ti! Mi maestro!...-Le dijo tomándole de las manos como si fuera un niño emocionado.

Resulta que hace 2 años, Yuuri se tomó un momento para ayudar a Minami a llegar al Gran Prix, aquel hizo una actuación espléndida pero sólo logró llegar a cuarto lugar. Luego de eso decidió por sí mismo trasladarse a Suiza y entrenar allí para mejorar su técnica; los resultados fueron impresionantes ya que el siguiente año desbancó a J.J del tercer lugar llevándose la medalla de bronce.

-Oh no es necesario que me llames así! La verdad no hice gran cosa! Todo ha sido por tu esfuerzo…-Le respondió el Katsuki con una risa nerviosa.

-hmmp!...-Gruñó alguien a un costado de esos dos, era Yurio, que tenía en ese momento un aura tan oscura que su brillante cabello rubio se estaba oscureciendo…

-Yurio-kun! No me di cuenta que estabas allí jaja!...-Bromeó el otro rubio dándole palmaditas en el hombro al ruso.

-Mira quien se apareció… El nugget de pollo…-Respondió el Plisetsky con altanería.

-Jajajaja habla el hada rusa!...-Se mofó el otro.

Este tipo de enfrentamientos ocurrían siempre que se encontraban, por alguna razón…

-A todo esto, porqué Yuuri-kun y tú están juntos?...-Preguntó acercándose de frente al rubio.

-Eso no te incumbe nugget…-Respondió Yurio con una vena visible en su frente.

-Fuimos a un parque de diversiones, pero ya estamos regresando…-Dijo inocente el pelinegro de lentes intentando separar a aquellos dos.

-Sólo ustedes? Dónde está Viktor?...-Cuestionó Minami con sospechas.

-Tuvo que irse de viaje de trabajo a Canadá, pero regresará en unos días…-Respondió Yuuri comenzando a sentirse nervioso por las dos auras negras que le rodeaban, el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado…

-Así que están solos… Aahh…-Murmuró Kenjiro viendo con sospecha al ruso.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos, vamos Yurio y Minami…-Dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Minami dejó que el Katsuki avanzara para retener a Yurio por unos minutos, aquel cedió de mala gana.

-Sé lo que quieres hacer! No creas que a mí puedes engañarme!...-Le dijo el rubio de mechón rojo.

-Ahora de qué hablas tonto?...-Cuestionó el Plisetsky.

-No creas que todos estos años no he notado tu apego a Yuuri-kun! Y ahora que Otabek te dejó y Viktor está de viaje, quieres aprovecharte de la vulnerabilidad de Yuuri y enamorarlo! Aun sabiendo que está con Viktor! Incluso puedo apostar que planeas hacerle esos dichosos pirozhkis que a Yuuri tanto le gusta comer con un té caliente!...-Reclamó posando su dedo sobre el pecho de Yurio quien estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su asombro ante la deducción tan acertada del japonés.

-Tú… Estás loco…-Se limitó a responder dando media vuelta para entrar a la posada.

-Alto ahí! Esto no se queda así! No dejaré que te lleves a Yuuri-sama por ningún medio! Si hay alguien que puede robar su corazón soy yo!...-Declaró el rubio de mechón rojo colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

-Eh? Pensé que estabas del lado de Viktor…-Preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Con Viktor Nikiforov no puedo competir…-Dijo con ciertos aires de decepción…-Pero si se trata de ti con sólo un poco de esfuerzo puedo robártelo!...-Declaró señalando al Plisetsky muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Te ves muy confiado para alguien que no ha logrado vencerme en el patinaje…-Se mofó el rubio encogiendo los hombros con despreocupación.

-Con mi actual técnica puedo vencerte en cualquier momento!...-Le dijo el japonés con una sonrisa decidida.

En ese momento los Katsuki y las trillizas asomaron por la puerta al escuchar la conmoción.

-No digas cosas imposibles nugget! Puede hacerte quedar en ridículo…-Se burló el ruso acercándose de frente al otro, a pesar de que éste era más alto.

-Acaso quieres comprobarlo?...-Respondió el otro dando un paso al frente que lo dejó cara a cara con el rubio de ojos verdes.

-EFECTIVAMENTE!

-LA ÚNICA MANERA DE RESOLVER ESTO…!

-ES CON UN DUELO DE PATINAJE!

Gritaron las trillizas con emoción maquinando en sus mentes la siguiente competencia en el Ice Hastle, el Yuri ruso contra el prometedor Minami Kenjiro…

-" _Voy hacerte pedazos nugget con ketchup!"_

-" _No voy a dejarte a Yuuri-kun!_ "

-Y ahora, porqué vuelvo a sentir perros y gatos en el ambiente?...-Exclamó el pelinegro con nerviosismo.

… _ **..**_

 _ **A que no se esperaban ese triángulo amoroso? :v**_

 _ **Ahora que las cosas parecen avanzar entre los Yuris, Minami aparece salvajemente para reclamar su lugar como fan #1 del cerdito. Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo no sin antes agradecerles por su paciencia. Finalmente estoy de vacaciones (que ya me hacían falta) y puedo dedicarme a la historia ( y otras que tengo por ahí xD), así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n yo estoy ansiosa por escribir el siguiente capítulo que seguramente será dramático xD Nos vemos! ;) ;) :* :***_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Enfrentándome (Por ti)**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

…

-LAS REGLAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES!

Gritó entusiasmada una de las trillizas mientras Yuri Plisetsky y Minami Kenjiro terminaban de estirarse para entrar a la pista en el Ice Hastle.

Todos los demás se encontraban en las butacas presenciando el duelo con carteles apoyando a Minami y otros apoyando a Yurio, y otras, como Minako y Mari, apoyaban a los dos.

-Yuuri-kun verá ambos programas y decidirá quién es el que lo hizo mejor. La persona que haga mover más su corazón será el vencedor! Así resolveremos esto!...-

Explicó otra de las trillizas con un fuego salir de sus ojos; de hecho, las tres estaban emanando ese fuego de igual forma; podría decirse que ellas eran las más entusiasmadas con esta competencia.

-" _No voy a perder este duelo! Ya he pasado por esto antes y no soy el mismo que hace 5 años! Ahora soy mejor… Soy un tigre!..."_ …-Se animaba Yurio a sí mismo haciendo unos pequeños saltos de calentamiento.

 _-"Voy a demostrarle a ese punk estreñido que puedo vencerlo con mi actual nivel! No por nada he estado entrenando duro! Voy a demostrarle que puedo ganar el corazón de mi Yuuri-sama! Ésta vez no perderé!.."…-_ Se dijo Minami con determinación colocando una banda roja sobre su frente.

-" _Por qué están tan entusiasmados? Para empezar ni siquiera sé por qué están compitiendo! Aaahh! No entiendo nada!..."_ …-Se lamentaba el Katsudon con nerviosismo.

-Para elegir el orden lanzaremos una moneda, elijan rápidamente…-Les dijo Axel.

Luzt lanzó la moneda y al mismo tiempo Yurio gritó cara y Minami, cruz.

La moneda cae indicando "cruz".

-Bien! Entonces Minami-kun será el primero en pasar…-Dijo Loop dándole la mano en señal de buena suerte.

El rubio se preparó para salir, respiró hondo y se introdujo en el hielo. Haría su programa libre con la Suite de la Pantera Rosa.

Luzt presionó la grabadora y la música comenzó.

Minami inició con una secuencia de pasos muy seductora, su cuerpo se movía como una gacela, era realmente muy atractivo.

Tenía 4 cuádruples: Salchow, Toe-Loop, Luzt y Flip; todos lo apoyaban con palmas; como siempre, Minami sabía ganarse al público.

-" _Su elegancia al patinar ha mejorado notablemente, ésta es, probablemente, la mejor presentación que ha dado…_ "…-Pensaba el Katsuki con una sonrisa al ver la soltura y la flexibilidad en el cuerpo del rubio.

Yurio por otro lado observaba la presentación con los brazos cruzados y apretando los labios.

-" _Odio admitirlo pero su nivel es mejor que el del año pasado… Habrá sido instruido por Chris? Después de todo él ha estado entrenando en Suiza y según me enteré, Chris también se convirtió en instructor al retirarse..._ "…-Pensaba al ver todo el aire seductor que Kenjiro emanaba de su cuerpo.

*2da mitad del programa*

-" _Sólo mírame Yuuri-kun, he aprovechado tus enseñanzas y las he mejorado para conseguir estar a tu nivel; no voy a perder! Y verás lo sexy que soy!.."_

Minami estaba logrando su meta, y si este era su programa libre para la temporada entonces tenía un éxito casi asegurado, seguramente sería el siguiente japonés destacado en el patinaje sobre hielo.

 _-"Sus saltos fueron impecables, como puntaje técnico tendría almenos 70 puntos…"…-_ Se decía Yuuri complacido por el desempeño de su ex-alumno.

La presentación terminó y el público presente aplaudió con euforia.

-Fue increíble Minami! Felicidades! Maravilloso!...-Le gritaban Yuuko y Minako-sensei.

-Él podría tener su temporada este año…-Comentaba Nishigori con una sonrisa.

 _-"Lo hice! Qué te pareció Yuuri-kun?!.."_ …-Pensó volteando rápidamente hacia el pelinegro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-GENIAL MINAMI! Ha sido tu mejor presentación! Bien hecho!...-Le felicitó el susodicho con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar y llorar al rubio.

Luego de unos segundos de aplausos y agradecimientos, Axel saltó al centro de la pista para anunciar al siguiente competidor.

-AHORA VIENE EL DUELO! YURI PLISETSKY!...-Anunció una de las trillizas mientras los otros aplaudían.

Yurio entró a la pista muy concentrado, incluso había una expresión de paz en su rostro. Minami lo miró de reojo sintiéndose extrañamente sorprendido por la actitud del ruso.

Minutos antes, Yurio había entregado un disco a las trillizas que contenía la música con la que él patinaría. Éste tenía el nombre de la canción escrita…

-Este disco… De verdad va patinar esto?...-Murmuró una de las niñas al darse cuenta del disco que Yurio había llevado.

Las otras dos se acercaron para ver y con una gran expresión de sorpresa miraron al ruso.

El rubio se colocó al centro de la pista, entonces Yuuri notó algo peculiar en la pose del ruso, o más bien, algo familiar… Una de las trillizas presionó el botón y la música comenzó.

*Yuri On Ice comienza a reproducirse*

Yurio inició su presentación provocando tal asombro en todos los presentes que incluso estaban con la boca abierta.

 _-"Vaya… hizo una buena jugada compitiendo con el programa libre de Yuuri-kun…"_ …-Se dijo Minami con una sonrisa un poco preocupada…-" _Pero qué tan emotivo puedes hacerlo?"_

*La música continúa*

-" _Sólo observa Katsudon… Mi amor ágape, el amor incondicional que tú me enseñaste y que ahora puedo expresar…"_ …-Pensaba el ruso mientras realizaba el programa.

Yuuri observaba con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _-"Yurio...-"…-_ Susurró en su mente.

 _-"Siempre te admiré, desde la primera vez que te vi, pero nunca fui capaz de decirlo"…-_ Gritaba el rubio desde sus pensamientos….-" _Ahora ésta es mi forma de homenajearte, quiero que sientas lo especial que eres para mí…"…_ -Pensó al momento de dar su primer salto el cual clavó impecablemente.

 _-"Él se mueve con la música, es la misma coreografía pero la esencia es diferente. Alguien realizando un programa totalmente opuesto a su persona… es algo interesante, no puedes dejar de verlo"…-_ Pensaba Yuuko fascinada al ver al Plisetsky tan concentrado.

 _-"Demonios, parece que he perdido…"_ …-Se dijo Minami con una sonrisa de resignación y cruzando los brazos.

La música llegó a su final con un cuádruple toe-loop; fue espectacular, hermoso, un Yurio que nadie había visto hasta ahora.

-Yurio…-Susurró el pelinegro impresionado por lo que acaba de ver. De una forma sutil y disimulada, una sonrisa adornó su rostro; pero no podía permitirse que los demás lo vieran tan vulnerable, sobre todo las mujeres, o de lo contrario quién sabe qué pensarían.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Minami y Yurio recuperaran el aliento, luego pasaron al centro de la pista siendo rodeados por los demás que esperaban con ansia la conclusión de la competencia.

-Llegó el momento de la verdad! Yuuri Katsuki elegirá al ganador!...-Gritaron las trillizas con gran euforia; de inmediato todos voltearon hacia el juez de ésta competencia.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, casi sudando, no quería defraudar a nadie pero sabía que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, lo haría; así que pensó en una solución constructiva.

-He declarado un empate…-Dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

-UN EMPATE?!...-Gritaron todos los presentes.

-Así es…-Afirmó de nuevo.

Nadie estaba contento con esa decisión pero tampoco podían hacer algo al respecto. Era la decisión de Yuuri.

…..

Esa noche en la posada, cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir y no había nada más que una lámpara encendida y el destello de la luna alumbrando la habitación. Yuuri se encontraba en la terraza admirando el cielo estrellado, no podía sacar la imagen de Yurio bailando, se sentía tan cálido al recordarlo.

-" _Últimamente me he sentido tan perdido. Siempre he creído que Viktor es el único para mí, entonces, por qué cuando estoy con Yurio me siento tan nervioso? Por qué me cuesta verlo a los ojos?"_ …-Pensó abrazándose a sí mismo, recordando aquella noche en el callejón.

 _-"Basta de atormentarme de nuevo por eso; lo hecho, hecho está, solo tengo que hablar de esto con Yurio y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.."_ …-Se dijo decidido levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a su habitación. Pero al momento de dar la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con un joven alto y rubio de expresión seria.

-YAAAAAAAAA!...-Gritó asustado saltando hacia atrás.

-Ssshhh no grites! Es muy tarde para escándalos…-Le susurró el rubio acercándose al Katsuki.

Aquel sólo lo miró pasmado esperando una explicación del por qué el ruso estaba allí.

-Escucha, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo todo este tiempo…-Le dijo pasando su mano sobre su nuca y encendiendo su modo serio.

-De qué se trata?...-Preguntó el nipón.

-Acerca de aquel día en el festival y la noche que salimos…-Le dijo colocándose justo frente al pelinegro.

Yuuri no dijo nada, él también había pensado en preguntarle pero que fuera tan pronto le tomaba por sorpresa. Sin embargo, ya que estaban allí era mejor aclararlo todo.

-Sé lo que vas a decir Yurio, el incidente en el callejón sólo fue una reacción biológica de nuestros cuerpos, el estar tan cerca te hizo reaccionar de esa forma pero no fue nada más que eso verdad?...-Le dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa, pero Yurio se estaba molestando.

-Eso no es lo que…

-Y acerca del beso aquella noche…-Interrumpió Yuuri de nuevo…-Te veías tan decepcionado que quise hacer algo para animarte, lamento haber sido tan impulsivo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, y es mejor olvidarlo y seguir adelante no crees?...-Seguía diciendo con una sonrisa…-Después de todos nosotros sólo somos amig…

*Golpe*

Yurio acorraló a Yuuri contra la pared y le miró furioso, Yuuri sintió peligro, nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro del rubio.

-Qué mierda estás diciendo? Acaso quieres negar que todo pasó y seguir como si nada cuando Viktor regrese? Eso es lo que quieres?!...-Cuestionó en un tono furioso al pelinegro.

-Podrás fingir que nada pasó pero la verdad es otra, tú estabas deseándolo tanto como yo verdad? Por eso no puedes aceptar que pasó! No voy dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, que te quede claro!...-De inmediato Yurio plantó su boca sobre la del Katsuki; metiendo su lengua una y otra vez, tomándolo de la cintura y paralizándolo de las manos; apretando contra la pared, cortándole la respiración.

-Ah! Yurio!...-Se quejó el pelinegro tosiendo cuando finalmente éste le dio un tiempo para respirar.

Yurio lo tomó del cuello y acercó su rostro a sólo unos milímetros del otro.

-Siempre he deseado tenerte de esta forma…-Le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa sádica…-Pero ya que no quieres comprenderlo por las buenas voy hacértelo entender por las malas…

En ese momento Yurio puso las manos del nipón juntas y las sujetó con su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro; luego con la otra mano le desabrochó el pantalón de pijama e introdujo sus dedos en el bóxer de Yuuri.

-Ah! Yurio!...-Gimió el pelinegro.

-Sshhh te escucharán, y no querrás que te vean en este estado verdad…-Le dijo con burla y mirándole malvadamente.

Yuuri no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, quería salir corriendo pero ya no tenía fuerzas… la manipulación de Yurio le había consumido todas sus energías en un instante.

-Te pusiste duro más rápido de lo que pensé…-Seguía diciendo el rubio mientras manipulaba de arriba a abajo el miembro del nipón.

Yuuri no sabía dónde esconder su vergüenza, y más porque Yurio no le quitaba la vista de encima. Quería empujarlo, pero él era más fuerte, quería gritar, pero no que los descubrieran.

-Yurio.. De..tente…Por favor!...-Rogaba el nipón, pero aquel sólo lo hacía más fuerte y más rápido.

-Mírame…-Le ordenó el ruso, aquel obedeció.

Yurio aceleró un poco más hasta que finalmente terminó su cometido empapándose la mano de aquel viscoso fluido.

Yuuri expiró fuertemente desfalleciendo en los brazos del ruso que lo tomó por un momento y luego le ayudó a levantarse.

Yurio tomó un pañuelo que se encontraba por allí y se limpió la mano; luego se lo lanzó al pelinegro que no podía levantar el rostro de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Límpiate…-Le dijo el rubio con hostilidad. Yuuri estaba temblando y con casi lágrimas en los ojos se atrevió a cuestionar al ruso.

-Por qué lo hiciste?...-Le preguntó con la voz entrecortada y sin levantar la mirada.

-No me dejaste opción…-Le respondió Yurio en un tono serio.

Dicho esto, Yurio dio una media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación y dirigirse a la suya, pero antes de abandonar la sala pudo escuchar los sollozos del Katsuki que estaba desecho.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se ocultó tras la pared.

-" _Qué he hecho?!_ "…-Se dijo arrepentido colocando su mano en su rostro.

-" _Qué hice?!_ "…-Pensó el otro apretando el pañuelo con sus dos manos.

… _ **..**_

 _ **Qué le hiciste? Pues manoseaste la mercancía del cerdo :v**_

 _ **Qué hiciste? Pues te dejaste manosear por el otro ruso :v**_

 _ **Ok y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Sé que me tardé en actualizar pero tuve que hacer unos cambios en el borrador de la historia que sé que cuando los lean les van a gustar así que gracias por su paciencia n.n Se les agradece 3**_

 _ **Para el próximo capítulo les haré sacar el cloro, así que espérenlo con ansias! Hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Dejándote**_

 _ **Advertencia: Contenido corta-venas que puede provocar deseos de matar a la escritora :"v**_

…

 _-*Tú estabas deseándolo tanto como yo verdad?!*_

 _-*Ah Yurio!*_

… _._

Yuuri enterró su rostro entre las sábanas esperando que estas secaran sus lágrimas de culpa; no pudo dormir nada toda la noche sólo pensando en lo que pasó, y lo que más le confundía es que ni siquiera odiaba a Yurio por ello, de alguna forma, sentía que tenía razón…

 _-"Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!"...-_ Se repetía una y otra vez.

….

Yurio se quedó en la puerta de su habitación unos minutos, decidiendo si salir o no. Él tampoco pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había hecho al Katsuki; se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no había tenido un poco más de control, ahora, en definitiva, había eliminado cualquier posibilidad que le quedaba con el nipón.

-" _Si es así, debe odiarme en estos momento…"_ …-Pensó con la mirada perdida.

Respiró profundo, pasó su mano por sus cabellos y abrió la puerta... Si el Katsuki lo odiaba debía confirmarlo por sí mismo.

-Bue…Buenos días…-Saludó nervioso preparándose mentalmente para ver el rostro lleno de odio del Katsudon.

-Oh Yurio-kun! Buenos días!...-Saludó la mujercita de lentes mientras terminaba de servir la mesa…-Vas a desayunar? La comida ya está lista…-Le dijo con una sonrisa ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa.

-Ah yo.. La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, creo que sólo tomaré café…-Respondió nervioso al darse cuenta que el pelinegro no se encontraba en la sala.

-Sólo café? Te sientes bien querido? Quieres que llamemos un doctor?...-Preguntó Hiroko tocando la frente del ruso que ella apenas alcanzaba (porque recordemos que Yurio ahora mide más de 1.80).

-Estoy bien, sólo no tengo mucha hambre…-Respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

La mujer expiró insatisecha, pero ya que no quería presionar al rubio decidió no insistir más.

-Entonces… Llama a Yuuri por favor! De seguro él ya tiene hambre…-Le pidió con una sonrisa regresando a la cocina; lo que ella no pudo notar es que en el momento en el que mencionó el nombre de su hijo, había provocado en Yurio un escalofrío que le puso los pelos de punta. Por supuesto que no quería ir a la habitación del Katsuki pero tampoco podía negarse al favor y levantar sospechas.

-Es…Está bien…-Respondió rígido de los nervios mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Los 30 pasos del comedor hacia la habitación de Yuuri se le hicieron al ruso más largos de lo normal, a su perspectiva era como un túnel sin salida.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta donde se detuvo por un momento, tragó saliva pesada y respiró profundo antes de tocar tres veces la puerta.

-Esto…. Yuuri… El desayuno está listo…-Dijo con titubeos mientras apretaba sus manos que estaban comenzando a sudar.

-No tengo hambre, gracias…-Respondió el nipón desde dentro de la habitación.

Yurio chasqueó sus dientes y tomó valor para volver a dirigirse al Katsuki.

-Escucha Yuuri, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó, por favor, abre la puerta…-Le dijo en un tono más seguro y serio.

No hubo respuesta alguna… Yurio respiró más profundo y volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Ábreme por favor! Necesitamos hablar de esto como adultos que somos…-Le dijo serio pero por dentro incómodo, pues esa forma de hablar no era propia de él.

-Hablar como adultos?!...-Replicó el nipón abriendo la puerta de un solo tirón, cosa que asustó un poco al rubio…-Yurio, no uses frases que no van contigo…-Le dijo con ironía dejándole la puerta abierta en señal de que hablaría con él dentro de la habitación; cosa que Yurio entendió perfectamente cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Escucha, Yuuri…

-No digas nada…-Le interrumpió el pelinegro…-Quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo que te he hecho, por favor créeme cuando te digo que no fue a propósito…-Le dijo sentándose en su cama mientras el otro lo miraba confundido.

-A qué te refieres con eso?...-Le cuestionó sintiéndose un poco molesto.

-Bueno.. Tú y yo…-Titubeó comenzando a sonrojarse.

Yurio se acercó un paso más y le miró fijamente, Yuuri levantó la mirada y justo cuando estaba a punto de explicar lo que pensaba, el destino le interrumpió regresándole a la realidad.

-Yuuri! Buenas noticias! Vicchan está de regreso!...-Llegó Hiroko emocionada y entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación de su hijo…-Vicchan viene en taxi ahora mismo y tardará 10 minutos en llegar! Tengo que preparar todo!...-Dijo la mujercita con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo luego de dar dos saltitos, se percató que su hijo no estaba saltando al igual que ella.

-Eh? Yuuri?...-Le llamó al sentir tanto silencio, entonces, también notó que Yurio se encontraba en la habitación…-Yurio-kun? Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Yuuri?...-Preguntó confundida.

-Son buenas noticias mamá, iré al Ice Castle a avisarles a Nishigori y Yuu-chan…-Interrumpió el pelinegro con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

Hiroko estaba intrigada.

-Le pasa algo a Yuuri? Pensé que se alegraría de saber que Vicchan regresa…-Exclamó la mujer sorprendida.

Volteó hacia el rubio pero éste tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-Voy a caminar un rato…-Dijo el Plisetsky saliendo de la habitación.

La mujer se quedó allí, confundida, sintiendo que se había perdido de algo muy importante en estos minutos que había mandado a Yurio a llamar a su hijo.

…..

 _ **Una hora después…**_

-BIENVENIDO!

Gritaron todos al unísono en el momento que Viktor entró por la puerta.

-WOW! AMAZING!...-Exclamó el albino con emoción ante tan cálido recibimiento.

Uno por uno se acercaron para recibir a Viktor con un abrazo, él los recibía amablemente, pero algo faltaba, una persona aún no le había dado su abrazo de bienvenida…

El albino miró hacia el final de la habitación, allí estaba, de pie y de frente, esperando por él con una sonrisa y unos ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Viktor suspiró aliviado y feliz, el rostro que más deseaba ver había sido el último con el que se encontraba.

-Yuuri…-Susurró caminando hacia él.

El nipón comenzó a llorar, nadie supo por qué, pero al tenerlo frente a él, sólo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar a la pareja que s reencontraba luego de casi 1 mes separados.

Yurio, que estaba en la otra ala de la habitación, se limitó a observar; observar con una mirada llena de dolor. Respiró profundo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se habría ido a marginarse a su cuarto de no ser porque la castaña muy alegremente lo llevó hasta la mesa para seguir con el banquete de bienvenida, así que no tuvo más remedio que soportar ver a Viktor tan meloso con Yuuri, dándole besos y abrazándolo, haciendo que el pelinegro le diera de comer y hablando sobre lo mucho que había extrañado a "su Yuuri"; la peor tortura para un corazón que se muere de un amor no correspondido.

-Pensé que moriría si me quedaba un día más alejado de mi Yuuri!...-Decía una y otra vez el albino mientras abrazaba a su querido Katsudon.

-Yo también te extrañé Viktor…-Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa dejando apapacharse por el ruso sin protestar.

Yurio suspiró y observó fijamente al nipón por unos segundos hasta que éste lo notó y encontraron sus miradas, rápidamente Yuuri apartó la mirada, no podía verle a los ojos…

…

Unas horas después, cuando todos ya se habían ido y Viktor se encontraba en las aguas termales tomando un baño, Yuuri se dirigió a hurtadillas a la habitación del otro ruso para hablar con él; éste se encontraba postrado en su cama con su celular, al ver al Katsuki entrar a la habitación se levantó de golpe.

-Qué haces aquí?...-Le preguntó con optimismo.

-Yurio… Yo…-Titubeó.

Aquel se acercó más y le tomó de las manos.

-Yuuri, por favor dime que te diste cuenta que me quieres…-Le dijo seriamente.

El pelinegro levantó la vista para responderle de inmediato que no era esa la razón de su visita, pero al momento de ver los ojos del ruso sintió un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

-Yurio…-Susurró triste…-Yo... Voy a quedarme con Viktor…-Dijo con decisión mirando de frente al ruso.

Yurio no dijo nada, apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

-Perdóname... Por favor…-Le rogó el pelinegro bajando la mirada y con sus ojos tan brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-Déjame solo…-Respondió.

Yuuri sintió un golpe en su pecho, no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre ellos.

-Yurio, de verdad lo lamen…-

-Vete! Ya no digas más!...-Gritó interrumpiendo al Katsuki. Aquel se sorprendió, estaba dolido, y ya que no quería seguir lastimando al ruso, decidió obedecer y dejar la habitación; salió corriendo mientras el rubio comenzaba a golpear todo en la habitación.

Al fondo del pasillo, Viktor escuchaba todo… Sin embargo no quiso interrumpir, pues Yuuri había declarado que le prefería a él; aunque su bestia rusa interior se moría de celos… quién sabe qué le había hecho ese chico malcriado a su Yuuri.

Yurio sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero le llenaba de rabia saber que debía rendirse, había perdido la batalla sin siquiera declararla a su enemigo, todo había sido en vano…

-Maldición!...-Gritó mientras apretaba las almohadas de su cama intentando liberar un poco de su frustración en ellas.

…..

Al llegar Viktor a su habitación, se encontró con Yuuri preparándose para dormir, se quedó en la puerta y le miró de pies a cabeza con lascivia.

-Te preparas para dormir?...-Le preguntó en un tono seductor.

-Sí Viktor…-Respondió el pelinegro sin reacción alguna.

El albino frunció el entrecejo al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba, pensó en ir y atacarlo pero aquel plan fue frustrado cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular.

Aquel mensaje le hizo erizarse tanto que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar pasar esa noche y poner sus pensamientos en claro... Después de todo, tendrían toda la vida para hacerlo, cierto?

-Buenas noches Yuuri…-Le dijo dándole un beso rápido y metiéndose en la cama.

El pelinegro se sintió sorprendido ante tal actitud, recién se daba cuenta que Viktor no había intentado seducirlo, Por qué?

Era extraño, pero aun así prefirió no preguntarle antes de poner sus pensamientos en orden. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en el rostro lleno de tristeza de Yurio y las palabras que le dijo: "Por favor dime que te diste cuenta que me quieres…" Por qué diría eso?

Con eso en la mente, se quedó dormido…

Viktor por otro lado, volteado al otro lado de la cama, se quedó allí contemplando la nada, pensativo, y preocupado…

…

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

-TE VAS?!...-Gritaron los Katsuki al ver a Yurio con las maletas en la puerta.

-Tengo que regresar a Rusia, Yakov se enfadará conmigo si me quedo más tiempo…-Explicó el rubio intentando actuar natural y relajado.

Minako y Mari estaban casi llorando, querían detener al rubio pero él se veía muy decidido.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto Yurio-kun, nos ayudaste mucho con la posada y estamos muy agradecidos…-Le dijo el señor Katsuki con una sonrisa, Hiroko asentó y tomó al joven de las manos.

-Han sido unas vacaciones muy relajantes, gracias por recibirme…-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Al fondo de la habitación, el pelinegro de lentes se asomó y le miró fijamente, Yurio le miró, respiró profundo y sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego…-Dijo sonriente antes salir de la posada y subir al taxi que le estaba esperando para ir al aeropuerto.

Yuuri no dijo una palabra, sintió que no tenía derecho, y Viktor sabía muy bien lo que Yurio haría pero no quiso despedirse, aún se sentía molesto al imaginar lo que había pasado entre el chico y su Yuuri, así que se metió a la ducha y se dio un largo baño, preparándose finalmente para hacerlo intensamente con su amante.

-Yuuri? Por qué no intentaste detenerlo?...-Preguntó Minako pinchándole el pecho con su dedo.

-Ahora no, sí?...-Interrumpió el pelinegro con cierta hostilidad en su voz…-En este momento lo que más importa es que MI NOVIO regresó y debo estar con él!...-Dijo gritando molesto y saliendo de la habitación; todos se quedaron atónitos, era extraño ver al tranquilo Yuuri Katsuki de esa manera, así que a Mari se le ocurrió que la partida de Yurio podría deberse a otra razón diferente de la que él había dicho.

Yuuri entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con ferocidad. Miró la cama y de inmediato comenzó a quitarse la ropa para esperar por Viktor, quería hacerlo, hacerlo con él y regresar a ser la pareja feliz que eran antes de lo ocurrido con Yurio.

-Muy bien! Estoy listo!...-Se dijo a sí mismo con determinación.

*Sonidos de mensaje*

-Eh? Es el celular de Viktor…-Dijo dirigiéndose al dispositivo y desbloqueando la pantalla…-Debe ser Yakov, seguramente ya se enteró que Yurio está regresando a Rusia…-Dijo abriendo la bandeja de entrada.

Si tan sólo Yuuri no hubiese visto aquel mensaje…

Viktor habría llegado a la habitación, Yuuri lo estaría esperando en la cama en una posición sexy; Viktor se habría lanzado a él y habrían comenzado a besarse. Luego algo de toqueteo, besos en el pecho y el abdomen, las cosas se pondrían más fogosas y terminarían teniendo sexo salvaje que haría que ambos se amaran el doble o triple de lo que ya se amaban….

Todo eso habría ocurrido, si Yuuri no hubiese visto aquel mensaje en el teléfono de Viktor…

 _-*Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, esperaré con ansias tu regreso bombón. No dudes en llamarme*_

En el mensaje se adjuntaba una fotografía de Viktor, al parecer borracho, colgado del brazo de una hermosa mujer.

No es difícil imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri. Era la común expresión de alguien que acaba de descubrir que fue traicionado…

Su laguna mental fue interrumpida cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Yuuri! Mi querido y lindo cerdito! Quieres ir a desayunar? O mejor comemos aquí?...-Se le acercó seductor el albino.

Viktor sintió cómo su corazón se le subía a la garganta al ver que Yuuri sostenía su teléfono celular con la fotografía incriminadora en modo pantalla completa..

-" _Oh mierda!_ "…-Pensó el Nikiforov con la cara pálida y su frente comenzando a sudar.

-Vik…Viktor…-Titubeó el Katsuki emanando un aura negra….-Podrías explicarme esto?!...-Le dijo volteando hacia el albino con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

-Yuuri espera! No es lo que tú crees!...-Titubeó el ruso.

-Explica quién es ésta mujer que te llama "bombón" Viktor?!...-Cuestionó el pelinegro colocando la fotografía a unos centímetros de la cara del ruso.

Viktor comenzó a sudar nervioso, no quería contestar esa pregunta…

-Yuuri, yo…-Titubeó cambiando a una expresión seria…-Yo, de verdad lo siento…-Dijo bajando la mirada sin poder decir nada más…

-Por qué te disculpas Viktor? No deberías disculparte si no hiciste nada!...-Gritó el pelinegro comenzando a desesperarse.

Viktor se quedó en silencio… Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Viktor.. Tú.. Y esa mujer…-Habló el Katsuki mirando a Viktor exigiendo una respuesta; aunque él más que nadie, no quería escuchar de boca de Viktor la confirmación de su mayor temor.

-Te juro que no fue a propósito Yuuri! J.J me invitó a una fiesta! Ambos nos emborrachamos y todo pasó tan rápido! Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba…-Viktor estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, él sabía perfectamente que había traicionado a Yuuri de la peor forma, pero todo estaba hecho, y si de verdad amaba a Yuuri, debía al menos decirle toda la verdad.

Yuuri estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba escuchando. Por su mente cruzaron un sinfín de pensamientos intentando escoger uno para poder decir algo.

-" _Yo estaba torturándome por lo que pasó con Yurio, pero él…-"…-_ Pensó el joven molesto y decepcionado…-No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde Viktor…-Le acusó el Katsuki sintiéndose furioso con el ruso.

-Yuuri no digas eso…-Le rogó el albino intentando excusarse…-Cometí un error, pero no estaba consciente de mis acciones! Estaba muy ebrio y esa mujer se aprovechó de la situación! No volví a verla después de eso y no sé cómo obtuvo mi número de celular!...-Intentaba explicar siguiendo a Yuuri por toda la habitación.

El pelinegro caminaba de un lugar a otro como leona acorralada sintiéndose impotente de no poder expresar su enojo en ese momento, y Viktor intentaba seguirle…

-Por favor Yuuri! Tienes que olvidar que esto paso! Fue una estupidez! Estaba muy ebrio! Jamás haría algo así estando consciente y lo sabes! Yo te am..!

-Callate!...-Le interrumpió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Viktor se quedó callado y quieto, no sabía qué más decir para arreglar las cosas. Yuuri se quedó callado unos segundos intentando no llorar, entonces se paró firme y miró fijo al albino.

-Necesito que me dejes un momento a solas… Debo pensar bien las cosas…-Dijo el pelinegro en un tono más calmado.

Viktor le miró arrepentido, pero él sabía bien que Yuuri en algún momento le perdonaría; no era rencoroso y además también era hombre… Debía comprenderlo un poco… Claro, según él.

Al dejar Viktor la habitación, Yuuri lanzó el celular lejos. Jamás se había sentido tan molesto en toda su vida!

-Uurggh! Cómo puede ser tan tonto?! Yo me pongo peor que él cuando estoy ebrio y jamás le he sido infiel!

 _-"Yuuri…"_

El flashback de Yurio acariciándole le vino como rayo a la mente; toda la ira que sentía se convirtió en vergüenza, entonces se dio cuenta que él también le había faltado a Viktor.

-Es verdad… Yo hice lo mismo con Yurio.. Cómo estar molesto con Viktor por una infidelidad si yo casi hago lo mismo?!...-Y así el Katsuki monologaba sobre su vida.

Mientras tanto Viktor llamaba a J.J

-Yuuri descubrió una fotografía con esa mujer que conocí gracias a ti! Y ahora está en su habitación pensando las cosas! Gracias a ti mi novio está pensando!…-Le reclamaba el albino intentando no gritar, pues el teléfono de la posada Katsuki estaba justo frente al salón principal.

- _*No me reclames! Yo no te obligué a ir a la fiesta conmigo! Y menos a acostarte con esa mujer!*…-_ Le respondía el moreno molesto por las acusaciones del Nikiforov.

-Eso ya lo sé! Pero gracias a esa mujer mi relación con Yuuri está arruinada!...-Seguía quejándose el albino como toda reina del drama que era.

-* _No exageres Viktor! Además tu relación igual se arruinará cuando Yuuri se entere que debes mudarte a Canadá!*…_ -Le gritó J.J por el auricular. Viktor reaccionó de inmediato al recordar ese detalle. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Yuuri antes de que éste se enterara de eso o todo se iría al caño. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al pórtico de la casa.

-Qué voy hacer?! Yuuri no quiere perdonarme!...-Se decía a sí mismo sosteniendo los cabellos en su cabeza…-Tengo que hacer algo, y rápido!

Viktor se levantó dispuesto a ir directo a la habitación y rogarle todo el día, si fuera necesario, a Yuuri que lo perdonara, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con el susodicho.

-Yuuri…-Susurró.

Aquel le miró, estaba sonrojado y con una mirada de cachorrito arrepentido. Antes de que el albino hablara de nuevo, el pelinegro se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Viktor, ya no estoy molesto…-Le susurró en el oído.

Aquel sonrió y suspiró aliviado. Un problema menos.

 _-"Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar una forma de decirle a Yuuri que tendremos que mudarnos a Canadá…"_

Lo que Viktor no se percató, es que había un televisor cerca de ellos…

 _ **-*Y en otras noticias! Se espera para la próxima semana, la llegada de la leyenda del patinaje: Viktor Nikiforov, a las pistas de Canadá…***_

-" _MIERDA_ "

Viktor sintió como Yuuri se separaba poco a poco de él. Y de nuevo, un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de él…

-Viktor… Qué acabo de escuchar?...-Cuestionó el pelinegro con una mirada confundida y ansiosa.

-Yuuri, iba decírtelo… Pero me ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo en la pista de Canadá, no pude rechazarlo…-Dijo Viktor con un tono suave intentando no alterar de nuevo a Yuuri, pero ya era muy tarde….

-Aceptaste un trabajo en Canadá sin consultarme?...-Volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro.

-Yuuri es un buen trabajo! Tú y yo podemos acomodarnos muy bien ahí!...-Explicó el albino sujetando de los hombros a su novio, pero éste le rechazó.

-Cuántas veces más vas a ignorarme Viktor?!...-Le gritó con una mirada llena de angustia…-Me mudé a Rusia por ti! Dejé mi familia y amigos por ti! Por primera vez en años he podido pasar un tiempo en mi casa y yo no lo he compartido contigo porque te encontrabas al otro lado del mundo acostándote con una mujer y decidiendo nuestras vidas por tu cuenta! Y ahora quieres que vuelva a cambiar mi vida, alejarme más de mi familia y seguir caminando un paso atrás de ti?!

Yuuri comenzó a llorar… a Viktor no se le daba bien la gente que lloraba…

-Yuuri qué quieres que haga? Es mi trabajo, es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera como entrenador…-Respondió el albino con seriedad.

-Viktor tú conseguirías trabajo en cualquier pista del mundo, y si quisieras te quedarías en Rusia, donde ya tenemos una vida…-Respondió el nipón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No voy a regresar a Rusia hasta ser mejor entrenador que Yakov…-Dijo el albino con firmeza.

Yuuri se percató de la decisión innegociable en la mirada de Viktor; no había nada qué refutar, él no cambiaría de opinión por nada…

-Entonces irás tú solo a Canadá….-Le dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

… _ **..**_

 _ ***Se mira en el espejo***_

 _ **-HopeSon… Porqué eres así?**_

 _ **Este ha sido el capítulo más largo y difícil de escribir… Terminar una relación Viktuuri es quizá la cosa más difícil de hacer cuando tu fanfic No es de esa pareja, pero quiero aclarar 2 cosas:**_

 _ **1\. Aquí no hay buenos ni malos. Tanto Yuuri como Viktor han cambiado, y ahora se encuentran con caminos diferentes.**_

 _ **2\. Yuuri sabe muy bien lo que quiere, su problema es que tiene demasiada inseguridad en la toma de decisiones, aunque ésta vez fue la excepción.**_

 _ **(Su Beta reader salvaje haciendo su aparición)**_

 _ **Y: -¿Por qué?, EN SERIO ¿Por qué?,**_

 _ **Y: -He tenido un frenesí emocional leyendo esto…ni siquiera sé a quién odio más.**_

 _ **Y: -Yo creo que a ti querida escritora…por ser la primera en sufrir con tus historias TTTuTTT**_

 _ **(fin de la intervención)**_

 _ **HS: -Para escribir este tipo de capítulos es que necesito el tiempo que me llevo en actualizar. Ahora entiendes por qué me tardo tanto? xD xD**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer y por la paciencia que me tienen :") Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :* :* ;) ;)**_


End file.
